Smash!
by MegaManStarForceX
Summary: The competitive Smash group I belong to, Dank Memes, now has a kick ass story! Master Hand decides to host the new Smash tournament in the real world in the form of a death game. The Dank Memes band together to fight their way to Master Hand and their desire to return the world to normal! Prepare ur anus, m8s cuz it's about to get spooky up in dis bitch.
1. Chapter 1-Chapter 2

Match 1: The Death Game Begins

"Oooooh! Get destroyed!" My buddy Lemon shouted.

He pressed a button on his 3DS causing his main fighter, Ness, to send out a PSI Fire (PK Fire) attack. The attack hit my fighter and sent him flying off the platform.

"Damn," I mumbled.

"It's fine," Lemon said whilst shutting his 3DS. "Mega Man may not be the worst character in Smash, but he is hard to use. Just try harder."

"Heh," I chuckled. "You're right. You won... this time."

I walked away from the club room and began walking home. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a streak of multicolored light travel across the sky. I turned around. The lights scattered into different directions and one was heading in my direction. I ran away as fast as my legs would carry me. As I ran, the weight of my heavy backpack began weighing me down as I progressed up the monstrous hill before me.

I was too slow. Blue light filled the area and a hard mass knocked into me. My head hit the concrete causing me to black out. When I awoke, I was wearing a light blue body glove type suit on my torso and legs. My forearms had been concealed by dark blue gauntlets leaving only my light blue-gloved hands exposed. I wore these giant dark blue armored boots on my leg that went up to my knee. And my mid section was covered in what looked like dark blue armored underwear

I felt something encasing my head. I took off whatever it was and looked at it. It was a dark blue helmet. I freaked out.

"What have I become?!" I shouted gripping my ginger colored hair.

I grabbed my backpack- which, surprisingly hadn't a scratch on it- and ran to my home. Suddenly, an explosion rang out and smoke pillars began rising out of the direction in which I took residence. Panicking, I ran in that direction. A walk that normally took an hour, become a five-minute run. When I reached the apartment complex's front gate, I felt like my heart was torn out of my chest.

The entire complex was decimated. It was just a lot full of rubble and random bones. I immediately broke down.

"Why..?" I mumbled. "Who would... WHO WOULD DO THIS?!"

I crumpled to the ground and began crying.

"Who would want to hurt so many people?" I wailed. "Why did my family have to die?"

Sadness soon turned to rage. I balled up my fists and got back up.

"When I find out who did this, I'm going to have it where that person is going to have to be GLUED back together in HELL!" I shouted.

"Oh really?" A mysterious voice said behind me.

I turned to see a giant hand.

"What the hell are you?" I asked frowning.

"I, my dear Mega Man, am Master Hand," The giant gloved

limb said.,

"I don't care who you are!" I shouted. "And I'm not Mega Man!"

"Ohohohoho," the hand laughed. "It is now for the remainder of this little tournament I put together. Little Mac, kill little boy blue over here."

"Sure thing," said a familiar voice.

I felt the fabric of a boxing glove hit me in the back of the head. The impact sent me flying forwards into a street lamp. I got back up to see who it was. When I saw who it was, my body tensed and was ready for combat. It was the apartment complex's one and only thug wannabe, Jaylen. He was wearing green trunks, a black tank top, and green boxing gloves.

"Why would you agree to this?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm in it for the money," he replied. "Plus, you was messing with my nigga."

This son of a bitch was responsible for the death of my family, so it was only natural that I snap.

"You sadistic fuck!" I screamed. "You claim to care about your family, but this... just turned you into a liar."

"Bitch, what?" He said angrily. "Nigga, I already told you not to talk about my family!"

He came at me fast. I sidestepped and punched him in the back. He grunted and swung. I caught his fist in one hand and grabbed his upper arm with the other.

"You damn idiot," I said sniggering. "This'll teach you to swing at me!"

I let go of his upper arm and slammed my fist into his elbow causing the bone to .shatter.

He screamed the loudest I've ever heard anyone scream. I'm didn't care. He killed my loved ones, so I was ready to kill him too.

"You bastard," I began. "You lying, cold-hearted, arrogant, greedy lowlife! You make me sick!"

I grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the air. I jumped up and threw a round kick into his side. He flew clear out of sight.

"Excellent Smash, Mega Man!" Master Hand said. "You'll make a fine competitor!"

"Shut the hell up!" I barked.

My left hand began to make mechanical whirring noises and disappeared into my gauntlet. My hand was replaced with my favorite videogame character's weapon, the Mega Buster!

"Get out of my sight!" I yelled firing a shot.

"Farewell, Mega Man, I wish you luck!" The giant hand disappeared.

All of a sudden, my armor disappeared and was replaced with a keychain of Mega Man's helmet. I hooked it onto my backpack and called

Lemon. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"CONNOR, YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" He yelled into the phone.

"Try me," I replied flatly.

"I turned into Ness!" He exclaimed.

"Funny, I turned into Mega Man," I replied.

"Are you alright B.B?" He asked.

"No," I answered. "My home is destroyed and my family is dead. I just now killed the one responsible. I also met the ring leader behind it. He said something about a tournament."

"Well, my family vanished, Lorenzo and Sophia are here, and we were all told the same thing," Lemon told me. "I'm on my way, though."

"How are you going to do that when you don't even know where I live?" I asked.

"Just watch," He said and then hung up.

I heard a popping noise and saw Lemon dressed up as Ness.

"Let's go," He said. "PK Teleport!"

Lemon began running away at amazing speeds and I was tailing him. Almost as quickly as we left, we made it to Lemon's pad. When we walked in, I crashed on the couch and fell asleep. I was woken up by Sophia poking my arm.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing," She said. "It's just that you were crying in your sleep."

I wiped my eyes and sat up. I then noticed something strange. I couldn't hear any cars or birds.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why aren't there any people around?!"

"I do not know," Sophia replied shrugging. "After those lights were spotted, everyone disappeared."

I looked at my Mega Man keychain.

"So," She began. "That's who you are?"

I nodded.

"This is mine and this one is Lorenzo's," She said pulling out two Legend of Zelda Triforce keychains with an "s" on one and an "l" on the other.

"Who do you become?" I ask.

"I become Zelda," Sophia explained. "Who in turn, turns into Sheik."

"I turn into Link!" Lorenzo shouted from the other room.

"Guys and girls," Lemon called. "We have trouble!"

We all ran outside. To our shock and dismay, the entire city was destroyed. Bodies littered the streets, ruins of houses were on fire, and sirens and explosions rang throughout the empty metropolitan area.

"It's a war zone out here," I said.

"No shit," Sophia responded.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you, cracker!" A familiar voice yelled.

That voice came from none other than Jaylen.

"Do you want to start something else?!" I yelled back.

Jaylen limped toward me and tried to punch me. I kicked him in the face and threw a mean uppercut into his jaw. He hit the ground with an audible thud and tried to get back up.

"Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't kill you," I said with an eerie calm tone.

Jaylen said nothing. I kicked him in the side.

"I failed to kill you the first time," I began. "But this time, I'm letting you go. Leave before I change my mind."

The little toad got back up and limped away.

"Anyway," I state. "Some event went down and I guess it's up to us to end it."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Lorenzo asked.

"We harness the power of these keychains and do our best to survive," I reply.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lemon agrees.

"I think we should begin training like tomorrow," I say. "As far as I know, this is going to be a war. Not between two armies, but between individuals. We must train hard and fight even harder!"

Match 2: Time to Train

I woke up to the sound of an explosion.

"I guess they started training without me," I thought.

I got up and grabbed my keychain. Sure enough, everyone was training. The practice match was between Lorenzo and Lemon. Lemon shot out a PK Thunder at Lorenzo. Lorenzo quickly dodged it and slashed at Lemon with his sword. Lemon deflected the blow with his Homerun Bat and shot out a PK Fire. Poor Lorenzo was engulfed in flames for a split second before Sophia doused the flames with a hose.

I stood there and clapped.

"Nice fight, guys," I complemented. "Lorenzo, I guess that fight got you 'wet'?"

"Oh, haha," He said sarcastically. "Go fuck yourself."

"Hey, Connor you wanna go a round?" Lemon asked me.

I replied with a "sure". But, it hit me. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TRANSFORM! I held my keychain awkwardly.

"You transform by thinking of the character you turn into," Lemon explained.

"Thanks,"

"It's cool,"

I began thinking of the Mega Man games and I was enveloped in a blue light. Sure enough, the familiar blue armor was there.

"Let's do it," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, dude," Lemon replied.

I willed my left arm to turn into the Mega Buster and began taking potshots at Lemon.

"PK Freeze!" Lemon cried.

From Lemon's outstretched arm came a blast of cold air. I dodged and charged up my Buster. Lemon came at me fast. He tried to hit me with his bat, but I countered with a charged shot. The blast hit Lemon in the chest, thus knocking him back. Remembering Mega Man's copy ability, I walked up to Lemon touched his hat and willed myself to use Lemon's ability.

My helmet turned red, my torso turned into a yellow/blue stripe pattern, my legs turned navy blue, and my feet turned red.

"Oh, that's just unfair!" Lemon remarked.

"Thank you for the PSI powers," I taunted.

"It's time for round two!" He announced.

Deciding to be a troll, I spread my arms just to say that very much overused phrase.

"Come at me, bro!" I smirked.

"Here I come! PK Rockin'!"

Red, blue and yellow light engulfs Lemon.

"This can't be good..." I thought.

I began thinking of how to counter. Then, it hit me... in my face, arms, legs, chest, and stomach. I flew backwards at speeds that would make a NASCAR driver jealous. I eventually landed in the nice, crunchy, smoking ruins of what used to be a house. As I got up, the sight of electricity visibly surging around my body scared me. I realized that becoming what I am currently results in sharing the same race as that character!

"That's right... I'm a robot at the moment," I thought.

I tried to see if I was able to run an internal diagnostic check. Sure enough, I could. I noticed that the most damaged parts of my body included: my right arm and leg, and my chest. What I thought was really cool was that I knew what my damage percentage was.

"Damage reads as 200% and minor injuries to right arm and leg and slight fracturing of the rib cage," I read. "Further combat with or without the Mega Armor may result in serious injury or termination."

Luckily, I was still had that PSI ability equipped. I remembered while playing EarthBound, Ness had two healing PSI abilities. So, I figured I might try to use them.

"PK Life Up!" I cried.

My left forearm began to glow a soft blue. I put my forearm right above my chest and felt something snap back into place. A sharp pain shot throughout my body. I let out a simple grunt and began walking back to the house. I walked not even five feet before some nut attacked me from behind. I fell forward and tried to get a good look at my attacker.

My vision failed me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 3-Chapter 4

Match 3: Lone Warrior

When I came to, I found myself in a dark room and still had my armor on. I checked to see if I had some night vision capability, but no luck. I broke a hole in the wall and made my way into a room occupied by who I assumed were my captors.

"What's the reason for you assclowns to lock me up?" I demanded.

I noticed that my armor turned back into its normal color and that meant one thing. If I wanted out, I free myself through force. I willed my Buster to appear and pointed it at the group of idiots in front of me.

"I want answers! NOW!" I yelled.

"Or what, you blue-balled freak?" A fat guy questioned me.

"I will END you!" I screamed.

"That's a laugh," he responded.

"You think that's funny?" I began. "I can think of one better! You, a twenty something year old man, still living with his mother and not a dollar to his name. Who, aside from a love for video games, enjoys screwing with kids! You, sir, are the living definition of a joke!"

The obese pig sat there and looked like he was slapped.

"Boss!" Two lanky guys cried. "You're gonna get it now, you punk!"

One of them became Iggy and the other became Ludwig. As for the obese sleazebag, he became Wario.

"Time to die!" The fatty deadbeat yelled.

"Three on one, huh?" I said sniggering. "You are as useless as I thought."

Iggy flew toward me with blinding speed and had Ludwig following suit. I sidestepped and began charging a shot. I had something behind me. It was Wario. I threw my right fist into his face and sent him flying backward. I turned back around only to get hit in the face with a boxing glove.

I lost the charge and hit the ground. I had all three attacking me at once. I took an enormous blow to my back causing me to get the wind knocked out of me. I coughed up blood. I felt anger welling up. I've reached my boiling point.

I got back up and put my hand on Iggy's flying machine. My armor turned white and I willed my Buster to turn into a boxing glove.

"Time to send you all to HELL!" I shouted.

I threw a wicked hook into Wario's mouth and knocked out his molar. What followed up was a front kick to his stomach. He flew upwards until he was out of sight. I willed my armor to turn back and began charging a shot. Iggy and Ludwig tried to hit me with hammers equipped to the machines. I jumped up and fired a huge blast of energy.

It swallowed up both of them and all that remained was ashes, scrap metal, and burnt wood.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I'd better leave."

I got up and began to walk the path of a hermit. That is... for now at least. I left the ruins of what was once my prison and made my way to where ever I felt I wanted to go. At this rate, there is no way I'm changing back. I can't let what happened ever happen to me again. I heard a sound behind me.

"Oh shit!" I thought.

I leapt over the brick wall behind the ruins and climbed to the roof of the house in front of me. I couldn't be seen or else death is what would be awaiting me. So, I laid prone on the roof. Sadly, it didn't work. I plasma shot whizzed by my head. I couldn't afford to lift my head up to look to see who my attacker was.

I rolled to my left to face the direction in which the shot came. Behind a nearby tree, I caught a glimpse of yellow. I ran through the roster of Smash Bros. character's in my mind to see who else possessed the ability to sling energy blasts and had that color. It hit me like a bolt of lightning. Whoever that was could turn into Samus! I looked through the list of abilities I had available.

I felt as though I needed to see who that was. So, the Crash Bomb and Metal Blades were out of the question. I chose the Time Stop ability used by Flash Man in Mega Man 2. My armor turned purple and my bodysuit turned lavender. I got up and yelled and probably alerted every combatant within a mile radius. Time stopped shortly after Samus discharged another blast.

I jumped off of the roof and rolled. I slammed a good fist into Samus' gut and cancelled the Time Stop ability. Samus fell forward and her/his helmet came off upon impact. Long, flowing blonde hair emerged from the helmet and a face with blue eyes stared at me with great rage. It didn't take me long to realize that I just hit a girl and a cute one at that. The girl raised her arm cannon at me and fired.

I rolled out of the way, willed my armor to return to normal, and began firing back. I missed each shot, though. It was intentional, mind you. Out of sheer recklessness, I charged forward at her. She got up and charged at me. Just in the knick of time, I caught her fist as soon as she threw a punch.

I put that arm behind her back and put the other on her shoulder and held firm.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She snapped.

"Fine," I respond. "But keep in mind, I couldn't bring myself to hurt a girl. So you're fighting a one-sided battle."

"I should care how?"

"It's not fun this way."

"It's not supposed to be!"

"Oh, I know..."

"Let go!"

"No, not until one of us decides this is just a waste of time and surrenders."

"I'm not gonna surrender!"

"Why?"

"Because you would decide to kill me just get ahead in this death game!"

"I just told you I don't like to harm girls."

"I don't trust you!"

"I know."

"Will you just please let me go."

"Promise me you won't attack me."

"I promise."

I let her go and found that both of us were staring into each other's eyes. I turned around and blushed. She did the same.

"Ummm..." She began. "C-could I stay with you?"

"Yeah, y-y-you can stay with me," I stuttered.

(A/N: HEY! Can't you read the title?! It says "Lone Warrior"!)

"So?" I responded. "If I don't have someone with me, I'd go insane! Go back to writing the story, typing monkey!"

(A/N: Ugh, I created a dick.)

"I AM YOU, ASSWIPE!" I yell.

(A/N: Whatever...)

I lead the girl into a nearby house and crashed onto a couch.

"Screw this," I say. "I'm turning back."

I will myself back to normal and close my eyes.

"Hey," the girl asks. "I forgot to ask you your name."

Without moving, I answer "Connor".

"My name is Kotoko," She responds.

"That's not a name you'd normally hear around here," I said.

"That's because I'm not from here."

"Where are you from?"

"I come from Fukuoka, Japan."

I open my eyes and look right at her. I didn't notice it before, but she DID look Asian. I guess so much was going on.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 14," I reply.

She giggles and says she is too.

"You're cute," I commented.

I can not believe I didn't think before saying that.

"Oh..." She seemed astonished to hear that. "Nobody has ever said that to me before..."

"That's because they were too blind to realize what was standing in front of them was pretty much Aphrodite incarnate," I say.

"You're not too bad yourself," She smiles. "But, you're going to have to keep your Mega Buster in your pants."

"You're funny," I respond. "But no, I wasn't going for THAT at all. You, miss, have a dirty mind."

"I have to go change back," She says. "I'll be back in a minute, Casanova."

Match 4: A Moment's Peace

A few seconds later, Kotoko walks back into the room in a white shirt that barely covers her stomach and tight shorts that don't cover her thighs. I just stared at her like an idiot. She looked at the ground and covered the breast area of her shirt-which looked as though it was gonna tear because of Kotoko's massive breasts-with her hands.

"Oh crap," I thought.

I started thinking of a way to distract her. I then found a guitar in the corner of the room. I grabbed it and began to play the song "Bloody Tears" from the game "Castlevania".

"You're good," Kotoko commented.

"Thanks," I reply.

I then begin to play the theme from "Mike Tyson's Punch Out".

"I know that song!" She tells me.

"What is it?" I ask smirking.

"It's from 'Punch Out'," She answers smirking back.

"Clever girl," I say.

I put up the guitar and look out at the smoky night sky.

"We should get to bed ," I say.

"You're right," Kotoko agrees. "So where should we sleep?"

"In one of the bedrooms," I say. "Excuse me for sounding perverted, but strategically speaking, we should sleep together."

"I don't even know you well enough!" She says.

"I say this because no intruder can take the two of us on at once," I continue. "We'll each take a shift lasting two hours each."

"Oh," Kotoko says whilst facepalming. "That makes sense. So who'll take first shift?"

"I will," I respond. "No one will think twice about attacking us unless they want to taste charged plasma or get destroyed by whatever ability I have."

"I think you're the cute one here," She says giggling. "Let's get to bed my little guard dog."

She kisses me on my cheek and tells me not to expect many of those again. We make our way to the bedroom. While she climbs into bed, I sit on the vanity and light a candle with a lighter I found. I look up at the ceiling and think of the crazy events that happened to me early today. As I do, I hear Kotoko sleeping soundly. I don't know why, but I smiled.

All of a sudden, I hear a clatter outside. Without skipping a beat, I transform and check out what was going on. I see a guy with a Donkey Kong transformation trying to get into the house.

"Hey!" I hiss. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Help!" He says.

He turns into a 10 year old looking boy. I'm guessing that's what he actually looks like.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"A guy that looks like you is trying to attack me!" The frightened boy responds.

"Go inside and hide," I tell him. "I'll hold him off."

"Thanks, mister!" He says.

I see a guy in Mega Man armor sure enough. The anonymous combatant runs down the street and blows up anything he sees. When he gets close to me, he stops.

"Did you see a giant ape run through here?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not saying a word. I'm not going to let you hurt that poor kid!"

"Big mistake," he responds and charges up a shot.

I gain distance and do the same. He let loose the blast. I did the same. The two shots collided and exploded. I run through my list of abilities and choose the one I got from my buddy Lemon.

"PK Hypnosis!" I yell.

The other Mega Man falls asleep. I turn back to my blue color and run back inside. I tell the kid to come out and went to wake up Kotoko.

"Kotoko, wake up!" I yell. "We have trouble!"

She wakes with a start and wasted no time transforming. We ran out the backdoor and I grabbed the kid's hand before doing so. I can hear loud yelling behind us.

"Wait in that house over there," I point.

"What about you?" Kotoko asks me.

"I have unfinished business," I answer while charging a blast. "Plus, we need to watch the kid and make sure he isn't targeted by the guy whom I'm about to take out."

"Be careful," She calls.

I take a running jump into the air and let loose a charge shot and three uncharged shots in rapid succession. They all hit their mark. I land and watch the dust cloud closely. When the smoke cleared, the bastard appeared unscathed.

"Why do you want the kid?" I ask.

"So I can get ahead in this little tourney," He replies coldly.

"Getting ahead, huh?" I ask sniggering. "You're funny."

I charge at the guy and throw a round house kick into the side of his head.

"A Joudan Mawashi Geri kick?" He looks at the ground and laughs. "That's beginner shit!"

He catches my leg and knocks out my other leg sending me crashing down into the dust. He grabs both of my legs and throws me into a house. I regain control and spring off of the house with my legs and land with a roll. I send out a barrage of shots. He jumps upwards and dodges them. I run through my ability list and choose the flame sword ability.

Upon doing so, my armor turned red and my bodysuit turned white. A flaming column of about 3 ft emerges from my Buster. I jump upwards to meet my opponent. I slashed at his mid-section and left a giant gash. Doing so exposed wires, caused blood and lubricant to spill, and the core in his chest to blow up. When he hit the ground, he exploded and became spare parts and scrap metal.

I landed clean and turned back. I bowed my head to honor the fallen warrior and went to meet Kotoko.


	3. Chapter 5-Chapter 6

Match 5: Answers

I found Kotoko in the living room conversing with the little guy. I must have been either tired or heavily injured because I collapsed upon entering. When I came to, I found Kotoko sleeping next to me. I couldn't help but blush. Since we were in a bed meant for one person, I didn't want to wake her, so I slept in. Or at least, I tried to.

In her sleep, Kotoko hugged me and called me "tedi-kun" and her giant breasts were SMOTHERING ME! So I took the chance of getting slapped and decided to wake her. I poked her arm and got no response. I tried to ask her to wake up, but the vibration of my voice through her breasts caused her to giggle. I was running out of air fast.

"So, this is how I die..." I thought. "It's not as bad as I thought..."

"Connor-kun," A voice cut through the darkness. "It's a little early for that."

"It's not my fault," I said gasping. "You clamped onto me and my face went into your breasts. No matter what I did, I couldn't get you to let go."

"Excuses, excuses," She said playfully.

She flipped me over to where she was the one on top. She got on her knees and bent over by my ear.

"Looks like you're a bit of a pervert," She whispered. "Once it's just us, we can start a relationship and take care of that..."

Upon getting up, she kissed me. I must have been blushing profusely. She got up and we went to check on the kid. He was dead to the world.

"You and Tobias-kun are cute when you are sleeping," She says giggling like a school girl.

"Who?" I ask.

"His name is Tobias," She explains.

"Wow," I say. "It feels like we're parents ourselves and we're raising a child."

We walk to the dining room to if there's anything to eat. All we saw that we could eat was some bananas. I grabbed one for me and one for Tobias. I walked into the room Tobias was sleeping in and shook him awake.

"I hope you like bananas, kid, because that's all we can get our hands on," I said handing the kid a banana.

"Thanks," he tells me.

He peels his banana and asked me how I won against the other Mega Man. I responded with my Buster and past Martial Arts training.

"Did you do Kung Fu?" He asked.

"No, I did Karate, but we mixed basic Jiu Jitsu, Tai Chi, some Kung Fu, and a Filipino Martial Art called Arnis into the training regimen," I explain.

"What's Arnis?" Tobias asks me.

"Arnis is a Martial Art involving the use of bamboo rods," I tell him. "The moves in Arnis can be used with swords and some can be used with just your hands."

"What belt were you?" He asks.

"I was a blue belt," I answer. "So that meant I was an advanced student."

"Can you teach me?" He asked.

"I'm still very much a student myself," I tell him. "But, considering our circumstances, I think you deserve to know."

Match 6: Noob Saibot Wins

Tobias and I left the room and went to the backyard. On the way out, I kissed Kotoko passionately. Her entire face became flushed.

"I owed you that from earlier," I said.

I ran Tobias through stretches, explained basic moves, and had him practice various blocks. After hours upon hours of teaching, I demonstrated some of my strongest and deadliest techniques.

"Tobias, pay close attention to what I'm about to show you," I urged him.

"Yes, sir," He replied.

I got into a fighting stance, spun about 90 degrees, hopped up with my back leg, and snapped my front leg out. I landed clean and did the same on my left side. After doing a demonstration for another hour, we decided to hand back inside due to how late it was getting. Once Tobias went to bed, Kotoko and I decided to do the same. From the looks of it, she and I are going to share the same bed. Upon getting into bed, I unintentionally told Kotoko I loved her.

I mean it's not like I don't. Anyway, when that came out of my mouth, she said she loved me, too. Then, things started to escalate. Kotoko took off her shirt, revealing a flower print bra. Next, she took off her shorts and revealed a matching pair of panties. I couldn't believe I just hit a home run with a girl I met only yesterday!

But, this felt wrong.

"Kotoko, we should shouldn't do this yet," I tell her. "We still need to take care of Tobias. Also we can't run the risk of you getting pregnant."

"You're right," She replied.

She didn't bother putting her clothes back on. She just climbed back in bed and snuggled up to me. I kissed her passionately, but this time she returned it. Just to be a tease, I grabbed her butt. I snuggled up to her and we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 7-Chapter 8

Match 7: Drought

It's been a week so far and we haven't been attacked. Tobias left so he could practice his newfound Martial Arts skills on his own. Shortly before he left, I found out his last name was Boon. So, I started to call him Noob Saibot. Anyway, Kotoko and I are the only ones left in our little house. It's pretty nice if I say so myself.

The day after Noob left, Kotoko and I have become really close. As if we already weren't. I'd say it's safe to say we're legitimately in love. But, we weren't going to follow through what I mentioned in the previous chapter. We were saving that for a LATER date. Anyway, we decided our best course of action was to leave and move elsewhere.

We left at 4 in the morning under the cover of darkness. Despite the time, explosions can be heard ringing through the ruined city. Damn, I should have been paying attention. I felt a blow to the side of my head. A guy with a Fox McCloud transformation attacked me. I transformed and I fought back.

I used my flame sword ability and charged. Fox charged, too. He threw a punch which I easily grabbed and I impaled him with the flaming blade. The poor bastard died instantly and didn't even have time to scream. I threw the burnt husk to the side and we just kept walking until we came to a mall. I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was Sophia, Lemon, and Lorenzo!

"There is no way in hell that's who I think it is," I mumble.

"What?" Kotoko asks.

"See those people over there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know them and they can be trusted. But, if they even try to hurt you, I will dispatch them with extreme prejudice."

I picked her up bridal style and ran up to greet my friends.

"Hey, guys," I said.

Lemon turned to me and looked surprised.

"Connor! What happened to you?!" Lemon asked.

I explained everything and they seemed to understand the situation better.

"Anyway, why you guys at this mall?" I ask.

"We're getting supplies and we'll be staying here for the time being," Lorenzo responds.

"Oh..."

"Who's the girl," Sophia asks.

"My name is Kotoko."

"Are you two in a...?" Sophia's voice fades out.

"A relationship?"

"Yeah."

"We are."

I blush and give a shit-eating grin.

"Heheh," Lemon laughs. "His face just turned the same shade as his hair!"

"Nuh-uh," I protest.

(A/N: Heheheheheh...)

"What are you laughing at, asshole?!" I yell.

(A/N: I'm laughing at you, dumbass!)

"Fuck you!"

(A/N: Time and place, little boy blue?)

"Ugh! Just go!"

(A/N: Baaaaaaaai!)

"Wait!"

(A/N: What?)

"Why is this chapter called 'Drought'?"

(A/N: It's an innuendo.)

"Heh. Gross. Now go away. You just totaled the fourth wall."

"Hey, guys, we should go inside," Lorenzo said.

Match 8: Getting Mall'd

The mall was in surprisingly in good shape except for a couple broken windows and holes in the wall. Even the electricity in the place was still active!

"Connor, you forgot your stuff at the house," Lorenzo said handing me my school bag.

"Thanks."

"Yup."

I turned back, laid down on a random bed in one of the stores, and closed my eyes. I felt a familiar hand poke my face.

"Hey."

"Yeah, Kotoko?"

"Could I sleep next to you?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

I felt a really hard object hit me in the face. I picked up the object to see it was an "EarthBound" S.N.E.S. cart.

"Ow," I complain.

"Bro, get up!" I heard Lemon say excitedly. "The Game Stop here had that and a Super Nintendo on sale!"

"For how much money?" I sit up.

"$38.50!" Lemon told me.

"And for 'EarthBound'?"

"Errr... ummm... $40.50..."

I checked my wallet and found $100.

"Take me to the register," I said smiling.

"Hell yes!"

That night, the guys and I spent the entire night playing "EarthBound". Lemon played as Ness and Paula, I played as Jeff, and Lorenzo played as Poo. As for Sophia and Kotoko, they browsed the bookstores, anime/manga stores, Spencer's, etc. By the end of the night, we had beaten the game. I went back to the bed store and passed out. I had a weird dream involving an alien, coffee spiked with acid, and baseball bat brandishing robots.

When I woke up, I was under a pile of clothes and found myself once again being smothered by Kotoko's breasts.

"Not this again..." I thought.

I moved up on the bed and embraced the sleeping girl. I got up out of bed and walked out of the store.

"Leaving so soon?" A sleepy Kotoko asks me.

"We going out to train," Lemon said running by.

I transform and begin walking away. I hear Kotoko doing the same.

"If it's not much too much to ask, could I join you?" Kotoko asks.

"Do it," Lemon says.

"What?"

"He means yes," I tell her.

We go out into the bitterly cold morning.

"Let's do a free-for-all practice!" Lemon said enthusiastically.

"Cool," I said smiling.

I take a fighting stance like Mega 's from Battle Network. I came at Lemon and did a sliding attack. Lemon dodged smoothly and counterattacked with his Homerun Bat. I back flipped and dodged it. I switch to Shadow Man's shuriken ability from Mega Man 3. Doing so made my armor turn a pinkish purple color and my undersuit turned pink.

I threw a shuriken the size of a fridge door at Lemon. He reflected it back as I jumped out of the way. I used my flame sword ability and went at him. My flaming sword hit Lemon's bat.

"PK Paralysis!" He shouted.

I found I couldn't move and switched to the PSI ability I gained from Lemon.

"PK Magnet!" I cry out.

Lemon takes a knee and looks drained.

"PK Healing!" I yell.

I was no longer immobile. Little did I know, Kotoko was right above us charging up a blast. I felt a warm glow. I looked up and thought, "Oh shi-." My thought was cut short by an energy blast. Lemon and I rolled away just in time.

I charged my Buster and jumped up. I fired a blast of energy and hit Kotoko in the chest. Just before she hit the ground, I caught her and set her down.

"It's just you and me," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, B.B!" He replied.

I lunged forward as Lemon was preparing a PK Rockin' attack. As soon as he unleashed its destructive power, I slid out of range and countered with a few uncharged shots. He came at me with his Homerun Bat and swung. His ill attempt at an attack ended in folly. I kept dodging.

"Strike one!" I taunt whilst dodging the bat.

Lemon swung again.

"Strike two!" I backflip out of range.

I began charging another blast as the bat came torwards my head.

"Strike three!" I jump back and fire.

The blast hits Lemon and sends him flying. I blow away the smoke coming from my Buster.

"You're out," I said with a smirk.

I then hear Lemon cry out.

"PK... STARSTORM!"

Comets rain from the sky hitting the empty lot at random. I see one above me and let loose a charged shot and decimate the giant space rock. I see another about to hit Kotoko and spring into action. Throwing her out of harm's way, I take the full force of the meteor's impact. I pick up the giant rock and throw it to the side. As I get up, I find my body's heavily damaged.

Pieces of my bodysuit are missing, a chunk of my helmet is gone exposing bright orangish-red hair, robotic joints in my right leg and left arm are showing, and my vision going from blurry to static. I can feel electricity pulsing outside of my body. My hearing became temporarily impaired and I heard nothing but ringing. A mixture of blood, coolant, machine lubricant, and oil painted the lot. In my head, I hear a voice above the ringing saying, "Body condition is critical. Further battle or turning back may result in death or further injury. The central core within the chest area has overheated. Preparing shutdown process... Estimated reboot time is 72 hours, 20 minutes, and 30 seconds. Shutdown commencing in 3... 2... 1..."

My vision and other senses shutdown and I black out.


	5. Chapter 9-Chapter 10

Match 9: Recovery

I woke up, floating above everyone else, seeing my own half destroyed body lying in a crater, and hearing distant voices. Looking up, I see a bright light with a angelic figure standing in the middle. I can hear the voices draw closer as the figure comes towards me. Eventually, the voices became one voice as the angel came into view. The voice was masculine and had a Southern drawl. The figure came into view as clear as day.

It was my old man.

"Boy," he began. "I raised you to be strong. You have met my expectations perfectly. But... I sure as hell didn't teach you to be someone's doormat."

"Dad," I was about to reply.

"Don't talk back to me, boy," he said bluntly. "You have fought too long and too hard to be wiped out in a simple sparring match. You are a strong young man. Prove you are even stronger. As I used to tell you, if you want something enough, work for it! Discover what you are truly capable of and give every opponent you face hell! I love you, dude. You have made me proud. Now go! Fight hard and don't join us in Heaven until it's your time!"

"I will, dad!" I reply. "My friends and I are going to win this death game. See you at the Pearly Gates!"

After the last syllable was spoken, I fell downwards into the abyss that now hung below. Everything turned black...

I felt my soul return into my once dead body. My blacked out vision turned into a loading screen.

"Systems rebooting... Sight is at 100% functionality... Hearing is at 100% functionality... Nerves are fully functional... Memory systems online... Damage counter online... Diagnostic software is at full functioning capability... Weapons systems online... Defensive systems online... Ability list/queue software is fully functional... Ability selection system online... Robot Master/Enemy database online... Thought process online... Emotions are at full functionality... Free will is at full functionality... McAfee Antivirus software online... Countervirus arsenal online... Installing updates..." A mechanical voice drowned continuously.

"Ugh," I thought. "Updates..."

"Installation complete... Beginning activation..."

A Microsoft start up screen appeared and the familiar jingle played through my head.

"Yay," I think sarcastically.

The startup screen goes away and a message appears.

"Nano Bot self-repair process completed," The voice says.

My vision turns on like a tv screen. I see my repaired body lying on a bed with everyone surrounding me. Kotoko gasps and takes a running jump onto the bed. She hugs me and sobs.

"Sorry about what I did," Lemon apologized.

"It's cool," I say. "It was like an early 4th of July for me. On the plus side, I got to see my dad."

"But, you said he was-," Sophia's voice trails off.

"Dead?" I finished her sentence. "I know I said that. I had a near death experience. That's how I saw him."

"Are you okay?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm fine," I told him.

Match 10: War

A month had passed since my accident, I was doing exceptionally well. We had left the mall with supplies, a tv, EarthBound, and the S.N.E.S. in tow. Our sights were set on the nearby Red Rock canyon area. That is where we are going to set up a base camp next. The area was a huge tourist spot before all this stuff began. It is likely that it is the most secluded spot in Las Vegas at this time. Or so we thought...

"How much farther are we?" Kotoko asks me.

"Not much," I reply.

I stare ahead at the damaged road in front of us and then quickly looked at the GPS. The truck we "borrowed" was our ticket to a peaceful respite. After a long drive, we finally made it. We all got out of the truck and looked down into the canyon. The giant red rocks seemed to glow beautifully in the twilight. It was perfect, period.

The peacefulness wouldn't last, though. We were ambushed by a large group of enemy competitors. I transformed quickly.

"Okay, scum," A Lucas within the group stared coldly at us with murderous intent in his eye. "This is Rouge territory. Leave now or die!"

"Time to get wrecked, scrub!" Lemon cries.

I charge my Buster, Lorenzo draws his Master Sword, Lemon grabs his Homerun Bat, Sophia becomes Shiek, and Kotoko readies her arm cannon.

"Fine, have it your way," Lucas said. "ATTACK!"

The army of players charge at us. A Captain Falcon throws a punch at me, which I effortlessly grab. I counter with a side kick into his stomach.

"Thanks for the ability, asshat," I taunt.

I use Captain Falcon's ability and land a Falcon Punch into the poor bastard's face. I go back to my own Mega Buster ability and open fire on a Fox McCloud. After killing him, I take his ability. A Luigi tries to kick me. I dodge, grab him by the head, and threw him into the fray. I punch an enemy Roy in the gut and blasted him with an uncharged shot.

The situation soon escalated. More enemies appeared from the woodwork. We were now surrounded.

"Lemon," I said. "It may be a good time to let loose a PK StarStorm."

"On it!"

Cosmic destruction rained from the sky, but was stopped easily.

"Damn," I mumble.

I charge my Mega Buster.

"Guys," I began. "I need time to charge my Buster. So, please, cover me."

Everyone helped me gain more than enough time to charge up my Buster.

"Everyone, use your recoveries!" I order.

We all flew into the air and I let loose a gigantic energy blast. The blast wiped out most of the enemies below causing the survivors to retreat. Lemon wiped out a good amount of survivors with a PK StarStorm, Lorenzo took out a third of what was left with a barrage of sword slashes, and Sophia killed off the rest with a great show of Gerudo Style Martial Arts. Kotoko alerted us with the news of more enemies approaching. I charged up another shot and fired one shot after the other. I changed my ability to one I scored from a Fox McCloud earlier: Fox Fire.

My armor turned orange and my body suit turned red. To my left, I could hear Lorenzo charging a slash. Everyone began readying their signature abilities while I began charging my new ability. I focused energy into my core and the bottom of boots discharged a jet of flame. I shot forward, wiping out the center of the approaching army only to be leaving charred remains in my wake.

Unfortunately for me, I got myself surrounded. I charged another Fox Fire and just barely made it out. I changed back in mid air and fired a charged shot to launch me back further. With a perfect landing, I joined my friends in battle. It was 5 on what felt like a thousand. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lorenzo fighting another Link and he was struggling to gain the upper hand.

I snuck up on that Link and fired a shot through his back killing him instantly.

"I had that," Lorenzo told me.

"You were getting your ass handed to you," I reply before running off.

The battle was becoming even more intense. I now had 20 guys on me now. My attacks became a monotonous mess. I shot through one guy, kicked another, shot someone else, and punched yet another. Time to spice this battle up! I changed to my flame sword ability and slashed through the remaining guys while taking each one of their abilities.

I saw Kotoko literally about to get gang raped by a bunch of fat, greasy villagers. I slashed through one and was attacked by the rest. One shot at me with a slingshot, but to his dismay, it did nothing to me. I gave him an insane smile, dashed, and sliced him in two. Turning, I stabbed another and ran at the one closest to me. I leapt and flipped with extreme speed making myself seem like a fireball.

The attack ended with him in ashes. The last villager was ready to go (if you know what I mean). I did a flying sidekick into the side of his head and he hit the ground hard. That son of a bitch was about to get it. I raised my fiery bladed and came down on him. He was now an eviscerated mess of a corpse.

You'd think blood would go everywhere, but it didn't. The fire dried the blood upon contact. This little bit was the final straw. Rage built up inside of me, I began to shake violently, I could feel myself being consumed by that rage, and I blacked out. When I awoke, I was surrounded by charred remains of the enemy. I looked down and saw my armor was changed to black and my bodysuit was purple.

Everyone looked at me in fear. Friend and foe alike.

"Connor-kun..."

"Wow..."

"Holy..."

"Oh my..."

"Ugh," I groaned rubbing my now sore head. "What the hell just happened?"

"Y-you snapped and your armor turned black and your eyes turned red a-and..." Lemon's voice trailed off.

"You started to go berserk and either burned, cut, or blew up everything you thought was an enemy," Sophia finished. "Which was everything..."

I run a quick diagnostic check and everything shows up normal. One thing stood out. There was an ability file called "Dark ." I wasn't familiar with this ability and that scared me. I had a feeling that my anger manifested itself into an ability or this was a Mega Man Battle Network reference. I look at the gory scene and immediately felt like vomiting.

I double over, clutching my stomach. Sure enough, I began to spew like a shaken soda. Considering my acid reflux condition and not eating anything, the ground in front of me was now a sickly yellow patch of pure acid. My throat burned horribly and my stomach, or whatever I had in this form, was in a lot of pain. The scene before me was a mess, but not because of my body fluid. Blood, various organs, and corpses strewn the once peaceful canyon.

I suppress the urge to throw up a second time.

"We need to go back to the city," I said weakly.

"But, we are safer he-," Lemon began.

"I REFUSE TO STAY IN THIS HELLISH PLACE WHERE I'M CONSTANTLY REMINDED OF THIS!" I yell motioning to the large mass of bodies.

Everyone looks at me like I came from another planet.

"You can stay if you want, but don't expect me to stick around," I said softly.

I began to walk away slowly. I then heard someone yell, "PK Thunder" and heard the crackling of electricity. Turning around, I fire an uncharged shot at the lightning projectile, causing an explosion. Lemon had an enraged look on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled.

"You are not leaving!" Lemon shouted.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

Lemon made eye contact with me and I instantly knew what he was planning. There is no way I'm going to let him use PK Paralysis.

"PK Par-," I fired an uncharged shot into his chest and cut him off.

I remembered that I still had my Dark Chip ability equipped and was a good reason not to go "ham." Lemon gets back up and rushes me. With great speed, I dodge. I fire another shot at him and intentionally miss.

"This little spat is over," I told him coldly.

I switch to his ability and stare at him.

"PK Hypnosis," I mutter.

Immediately, Lemon crumpled like paper and was out cold. Not wasting anytime, I grab a tarp from the back of the pick up. I switch back to the Dark Chip ability and use Slash Man's Slash Attack, cutting the tarp into a decent sand-colored cloak. Draping the cloak over my body, I take my leave.


	6. Chapter 11-Chapter 12 (Plus Chapter 13!)

Match 11: Lone Warrior (A/N: I shit you not this time.)

It's been three days since I left the others. Enough time to reflect on my misdeeds if, you ask me. I walk across the Mojave Desert in silence. There's no one to talk to and if there are any enemies in the area, I couldn't run the risk of getting attacked. Without breaking my stride, I kept trudging onward. A dust devil kicks up and nearly blows away my cloak.

The sandy gale turns my blue helmet pale yellow along with various other parts. I didn't care and kept moving. When nightfall came, I finally made it back to civilization. The once bustling city now lays quiet and still. Las Vegas was very much a ghost town. I eventually settle into the Luxor's Hotel for the night.

I laid down on a bed and immediately fell asleep. I had been through so much and deserved a good rest. I woke up to a loud thumping noise. I look out of my window and saw it's dark.

"Are you fucking serious?" I growl groggy.

I transform and stealthily make my way down the hall. Looking from the shadows, I see the silhouette of a person. I ready my Buster and waited for the trespassing bastard to turn their back on me. When they did, I sprung. With one arm around their torso, I put my Buster cannon to the back of the person's head. The person was apparently a girl by the way she screamed.

"Shut up," I told her.

The girl did just that.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Michaela," She replied.

"Who is your main?"

"My what?"

"Your main character!"

"The Wii Fit Trainer."

"Michaela!" I hear a voice yell. "Where are you?"

"Don't say a word," I ordered her.

I look around the corner to see three guys wandering around. I ready my Buster and maneuver myself close to the three.

"Did you all hear a shuffling sound?" One of them asked.

"No, Jay," The one next to Jay said.

I sigh in relief.

"Let's keep looking, guys," the third guy said.

Guy 3 made like he was going to walk, but turned around and faced me. He pulled an M-4 and rained Hell on my position. I dodged each bullet with ease and returned fire. I fire a charged shot at him and obliterated the hall. The giant gaping hole in the wall was flooded with moonlight. I could see the targets clear as day.

The trigger happy fucknut was a Solid Snake user, Jay was a Marth user, and the other guy was a male Wii Fit Trainer user. Michaela ran out into the hallway. If I wasn't in such deep shit or had a girlfriend, I'd be all over her. She had long brown hair, tight thighs, a petit figure, and a had the facial features of an angel. Knowing I was screwed, I instantly had an idea. I switched to Ness' ability.

I concentrate energy into my center.

"PK FLASH!" I yell.

I release the energy and the hallway is filled with a bright white light. Taking advantage of what little time I had, I ran to my room, grabbed my bag, and jumped out of the window. To avoid being flattened by the impact, (Incoming Mega Man X reference!) I fire a charged shot to my right and flew into a window to my left and wall slid the rest of the way. I land perfectly and began running away.

"This is laughable," I curse myself. "The mighty Mega Man is running from a fight."

I hear a booming noise.

"Shit an R.P.G!" I yell.

I try to leap away, but it's no use. The explosion caught me in mid air. I hit the ground with a clank. Machine gun fire filled the empty Strip. I got hit by approximately 20 rounds and all of them penetrates my bodysuit. That familiar blood/coolant mixture paints the ground.

"Aaaaagh!" I yell in pain.

I get up and begin charging my Buster. I wasn't about to die here. No way!

"You should've stayed down!" The Snake user yelled reloading.

I aim for his head and fire. His head explodes like a watermelon. Michaela and everyone else looks at the body in horror. I look down and begin walking away.

"You fucker!" Jay yelled at me.

Before I knew it, I was jumped by all three of them. I grab the male Wii Fitness Trainer's and Jay's heads and threw them into a neighboring casino. Michaela runs at me and tries to hit me with her outstretched arm. I catch her arm and simply gave her a light shove to get her away from me.

"This fight is done," I tell her. "It's pointless."

"Shut up!"

I turn around and walk off.

Match 12: Really Feelin' It

I finally returned to the Green Valley area to see it was still a wreck. The Green Valley High School was destroyed, almost every house within view was totaled, and fires burned down the remaining houses.

"Awesome," I say sarcastically. "This place sure won't take long to rebuild."

"Backslash!" A familiar voice yelled.

I turn around and leap backwards. I feel a burning pain surge throughout my body. The bullet holes once again fill with blood. My body begins emitting sparks and smokes.

"Not now," I mumble.

I passout. When I came to, I was in a bed and covered in bandages. Looking around, I noticed I was in my friend Tristen's apartment.

"Ugh," I groan. "Did anyone get license number of the semi that just hit me?"

I try to get up, but no dice. Pain shot throughout my body. I grunt and staggered out of Tristen's room.

"Welcome back," Tristen said.

"Good to be back," I reply flatly.

"Is he up?" I hear a deep voice holler from the other room.

"Yeah, dad!" Tristen hollered back.

"I'm going to pound the living crap out of that Shulk user," I clutch my chest.

"Um... yeah. About that..." Tristen says nervously.

"No..."

"Yeah..."

"You had no idea that was me," I told him. "It's cool now."

"Tristen, is Connor awake yet?" I hear a voice coming from down the hall.

"No, of course not!" Tristen began his sarcasm coated sentence. "I'm totally not talking to the Mega Man that almost bled out onto the concrete! I literally just yelled across the house and told my dad the same thing."

"A simple 'yes' would've been great."

"Is that Noah?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Then, that means..."

"Yeah, she's here."

"Who is her-"

"Lucina."

"That doesn't sound like her," I told him.

"It was sword related and she's good with Lucina," Tristen replied.

"Connor!"

I get hugged by someone behind me. Pain shoots throughout my body again.

"Aaaaaagh!" I scream out.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, Gracie," I wheeze.

The black haired tomboy tilted her head to one side and looked at me as if I fell from the sky.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Match 13: Attack on Tristen

Two months passed. My wounds healed rapidly. Probably because of the medallion.

I got up off of the reclining couch and walked into the kitchen to make myself lunch. Before I met Kotoko, I would be upset at the sight of someone kissing Gracie. Not this time, at least. I began to make my sandwich. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Noah and Gracie go into a full lip lock. I hear a moan.

Unable to control myself any longer, I walk out and punch the wall, leaving a good sized hole in it.

"What's wrong?" Gracie asked me.

I stare at the ground and say nothing.

"Was it because of-," I walk out before Gracie could finish.

I open the door and leave the apartment. Feeling someone touch my shoulder, I turn around. I get hit with a charged shot and fly backwards. Noah emerges from the doorway in a familiar suit.

"A Mega Man," I said. "That is quite fitting."

I transform and look at him dead in his eyes.

"Fighting me is suicide," I warned him.

"You're a fucking hypocrite!" He yelled charging at me.

I sidestepped a punch he threw. I perform a Mega Uppercut and sent him flying. I charge my Mega Buster and let loose a charged shot. The blast hits him in the chest and flies further into the air. He hit the ground with an audible thud. A loud clang rings out.

Gracie slashed her sword, which in turn, bounced harmlessly off of my helmet.

"Why?" I thought to myself. "Why can't I be accepted or even loved...? Why do I have to go through all of this... Pain?"

I close my eyes for a half second and feel sharp excruciating pains all over my body. I scream out in pain and clutch my helmet. My armor changes to blood red and my bodysuit turns black. My vision turns red and I turn to Gracie. Fear grips my body when I find I no longer have control over my own movements. A virus warning appears in my vision.

"WARNING! VIRUS DETECTED! DELETE 'DARK '? Y/N"

"Yes!" I scream subconsciously.

Another warning appears over the current one.

"WARNING! VIRUS SPAWNED FROM 'DARK '! VIRUS DETECTED! DELETE ' '? Y/N"

"OF FUCKING COURSE!" I shout within my mind.

"WARNING! VIRUS FUSION DETECTED! ' ' HAS BEEN CREATED! ANTI-VIRUS HAS BEEN DISPATCHED!"

Another window pops up.

"W RN!N6! V!RU$ D!$P T¢H H $ B33N D3¢!M T3D! $¥$T3M $HUT D0WN !MM!N3NT! ¢PU ¢ P ¢!T0R !$ N0W ¢0RRUPT3D! M0R L!T¥ PR06R M$ 0FFL!NE! ¢0MM3N¢!N6 $HUTD0WN..."

My vision cuts out.


	7. Chapter 14-Chapter 15

Match 14: My Battle Against My Otherdimensional Self's Bane

Alarm bells rang throughout the Guardian Base. The base was filled with people getting ready for mission briefing. I was among them. I am Commander Connor A. Barron, leader of the U.N/Neo Arcadian Guardian Coalition. I am one of the greatest heroes to ever live. Well, according to the U.N. that is.

I'm what's called a "Wave Warrior." This is because of my ability to fuse with my friend and colleague, Alpha-Xis, an energy alien from Planet FM. Together, we form the E.M Human (or E.M. Body), Mega Man Star Force X. I'm possibly the most overpowered Mega Man in history as my superiors say. I think I'm just doing my job. But hey, as long as I see threats wiped out and peace is kept, I know I'm doing my job pretty damn well.

My Hunter VG wrist device's message alert goes off. I look at it and see it's from my girlfriend, Ciel, the Guardian Commander. At times like this, it's strictly business. No "fun" for me until the mission is finished. I still wonder how I managed to score a fourteen year old girl at age 12. Anyway, I run into the command center and stand at attention in front of the beautiful blonde 16 year old.

"Connor, we have trouble in Sector 15," Ciel told me. "An invader from Sector 35 has taken control of that area and began a tournament that could ultimately end in catastrophe."

"Understood," I responded. "Alpha, let's rock!"

"Finally!" The blue armored alien warrior yells. "We get to go fight! Hell yeah!"

"ElectroMagnetic Wave Change, Connor Barron, On-Air!" I yell.

I'm engulfed in bright green light and began my transformation. My combat boots were replaced with dark blue boots equipped with a knee guard. The fingerless gloves I wore were replaced with dark blue gauntlets. The one on my left forearm resembled Alpha's head and had a green protrusion coming out of the back with a swiping slot (You'll see why later.) with a screen built in. My drab fatigues were replaced with a black bodysuit and were covered in a dark blue vest with a gold X emblazoned on the chest. A gold belt appeared on my waist with its black X standing out like a sore thumb.

On my shoulders, appeared dark blue shoulder guards with two green chevrons running across them. Finally, a helmet that run from my forehead to half of the top of my appeared. It was dark blue and had a red jewel on the center of my forehead with a gold X behind it. The ear guards were flat silver silver spikes that had one spike pointed upward and the other downward. A small red disk connected the two. Teal lines appeared diagonally at my temples, thighs, and biceps.

A Z-Saber hilt appeared in my hand and a backpack like device appeared on my back. A red visor appears over my eyes with a message the reads, "BOOTING UP..." I take my Saber and lodge it into an opening in my backpack like device.

The green light disappears and my epic form is exposed. I open my eyes, which flood the room with green light.

"Fire up the transporter!" Ciel orders a nearby operator.

"Hai!" The operator shouts in Japanese.

A humming sound is produced from a capsule behind me. I step inside and hear the operator yell, "Transport!" Before my eyes, the sight of the command center broke apart like glass and quickly reformed. The spacial glass that is reality's cracks became sealed and the scene before me was a pitiful one. Out of every interstellar war I've been involved with, the amount of destruction I see here reminds me of one of my biggest battles. The Great Meadow Offensive of the FM War looked like what I see here.

Ruins of the once proud Las Vegas Strip can be seen burning in the distance. Smoke fills the blood red Nevada skies. An explosion brings me back to reality. I turn and see my interdimensional double in blood red armor and black bodysuit. His eyes burned crimson and had a strong look of hatred in them. He gave me a demented smile and yelled in perfect Japanese, "WARE WA MESHIA NARI!"

That battle cry belonged to one of my old enemies, Omega Zero of Weil's Army. My other self leveled his Buster and shot at me. I roll my eyes and change my ElectroMagnetic Density. The shots go through me harmlessly. I concentrate my energy and let loose a low-level EMP wave. My crimson clad opponent drops like a sack of potatoes and charge at him at full speed.

I dive and phase through his body into his circuitry. I travel through his electrical nerve network into his main circuit- the mechanical part of his brain. The inside of his brain was dark red and had large metal pillars ascending upwards. My visor had a warning message pop up to alert me of incoming danger. Something behind me exploded, I will my left arm to turn into my primary weapon, the X Buster, and turned around to face my threat. A large army of Metennas (black ball viruses with a yellow helmet, feet, and a package) and Trojan horses (As their name suggests, they are designed to look like the Trojan horse of legend) began to advance on me.

"This is all to easy," I think to myself. "This version of me needs to grow a pair."

I raise my Buster and began picking off enemies rapidly. The high-pitched sound of my Buster and the pinging noise made by the helmets as they were being hit were music to my ears. Before long, my enemies numbers were at ten. I pull out my Z-Saber and press a button. The triangular green blade comes into being and I go to work. I slash through a Met and thrust through a Trojan.

Not even ten seconds later, no enemies remained. A Buster shot flies by my head. The battle wasn't over yet. I turn and see a familiar figure in red armor. It was Zero. His red armor would've made it hard to see him if not for his long blond hair, green Saber blade, and glowing red eyes.

I get into a fighting stance and meet my enemy's gaze.

"Kid," Alpha appears beside me. "This isn't the Zero from the Guardian base. He won't be forgiving like the other Zero. We have no idea what this one can do. So, stay frosty!"

"I know that," I reply.

Zero came at me hard. He slashed downwards with his Saber. I block and fire a shot into his stomach. He doubles over and I kick him in the face. The crimson armored Reploid like virus flies backwards. I charge my Buster and let loose an azure colored beam of energy.

Zero regains his bearings and rolls out of the way. He charges his on Buster and fires a green charged shot. Crouching down, I put my left arm over my face and will a green energy shield to appear. The shot bounces off of the shield back at Zero. He slices the shot in two and charges at me. I pull out a card from my "backpack" and slash it through the slot on my Buster.

"BATTLE CARD, RADAR MISSILE 1!" I yell.

Multiple crosshairs on my visor appear.

"FIRE!" I shout.

Missiles fly out from nowhere and made contact with their target. They explode instantly. Parts of Zero's body began to explode and he burst into multiple shining yellow orbs. A message on my visor read, "ENEMIES DELETED." I smirk and return to my own dimension.

Match 15: Reactivation

An activation message appeared and I woke up. Looking around, I see Gracie crying over a... a body?! I try to get up, but couldn't.

"Ugh," I groan. "What the hell happened?"

Gracie gets up and grabs her sword. She walks over to me and raises her sword as if she were to stab me.

"Oh, yeah," I said sullen. "Go ahead and do it. At least, I'll be able to see my family again..."

Without a word, she brings the sword down. The blade penetrates my bodysuit causing me to cough up blood. To our surprise, my wound heals as if nothing happened. I try to get up again and successfully began standing.

"If I killed him," I told her. "I know you won't forgive me. So, I'll say this, for your own safety, don't ever cross me again..."

With a heavy heart, I take my leave. I know what I said sounded like a threat, but it was. Whatever happened, it's because of that damn Dark Chip ability. I won't let myself lose control again.

**Hey all! How do you like that MMSFX bit I added? Just thought I'd use it as a way to get you awesome people to check out my MMSFX fanfic.**

**"It's really swell!" -Edd Gould of Eddsworld (R.I.P. Edd)**


	8. Chapter 16-Chapter 17

Match 16: The Dank Memers Reunite

I walk into the ruins of my home and lay there amongst the rubble.

"Damn," I said. "Damn it!"

I yelled in anguish and began sobbing.

"Why," I whined. "Why wasn't I there to save you all or at the very least able to join you?! All because of this damn power and this stupid fucking tournament, I kill or push away those I care about! Why couldn't I join you all?! I hate having to kill others! I hate having to fight!"

I feel arms wrap around me. I turn my head and see Kotoko hugging me.

"If you had died, we wouldn't have met," She said to me.

"Quit your whining and get up!" I hear Lemon say.

"Yeah, Connor!" Lorenzo says to me. "Sitting around and whining is no bueno!"

"Quit being a little bitch and get up!" Sophia yells.

Having a new will to fight, I get up and smirk.

"Watch out Master Hand!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "Your going to get rekt by Dank Memes!"

Match 17: 3Dank5You

A year passes and the tournament continues to rage on. Lemon's group, the Dank Memes, grew to 100,000 strong. We are much more organized now and each on us has a job. Mine is being a strategist and the leader of the 1st Division Assault Corps. My girlfriend, Kotoko, is the leader of the 2nd Division. Most of us within Dank Memes feel like the tournament is close to its conclusion.

Lemon, Kotoko, Lorenzo, and I beg to differ. There is no way it's over yet. Most of the other players in the area are either dead or have surrendered. The Dank Meme Army are all that remains. Intel finds that war is brewing all over the globe. This tournament is turning into World War III.

I sit in my office typing away on my computer when Lemon comes in.

"Connor," He talks to me in an urgent tone. "Sophia and the Scouting Corps. found enemy strike teams begin their advance on this location. What should we do?"

"That's up to you," I tell him, not even bothering to look up from the computer monitor.

"But you're the strategy guy," he said to me.

I look up from the monitor.

"Send in the Early Response teams," I tell him. "Or send in Mattheo and the Engineering Mura (Japanese for "village") Brigade to booby trap the area."

"Which one's faster?"

"That depends. What's the enemy's estimated arrival time?"

"Twenty minutes."

I stop typing.

"Send in Lorenzo's squad and Gracie's squad and launch a counteroffensive!" I yell. "Tell Carl and his Flying Dragon squadron to provide air support! Tell them I'll be joining them in battle within the hour!"

I get up and walk out of the room into the hall. I walk out of the command center out into the gray Nevada morning and ran into the barracks. Bursting into Kotoko's and my room, I sit down on a chair in the dining room.

"Kuso! (Damn it!)" Kotoko screams. "Don't do that! You just made me burn myself!"

"Sorry..." I said distantly.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

"I'm to lead a counteroffensive against the incoming enemy forces and I am so nervous about this," I replied.

She sits down on my lap and looks me in the eye.

"Don't dare come back defeated," She tells me.

"Kotoko," I began.

"Don't "Kotoko" me," She said. "You're always boasting about the family you come from. Show that you inherit all of the qualities you say your family has."

"Sure thing," I reply flatly.

She kisses me.

"Your forces are waiting for you, my dear warrior."

"R-right..."

I dash out of the room and transformed and ran northbound to meet everyone else.

** I apologize for my long absence. I had personal problems and school related problems alike that I needed to take care of. I also had to deal with relationship problems (or lack thereof due to my being rejecting all the damn time). Who cares? I'm back.**


	9. Chapter 18-Chapter 19

Match 18: The War Begins Part 1

I arrive before anyone else and had to wait 5 minutes for them to show up. When my fellow Memers arrived, I kept my briefings clear and quick.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are officially at war with Master Hand and his army," I began. "We, at the command center, have received word that enemy forces are on their way and we need to wipe them out. So, Gracie, we need your unit to attack the enemy's left flank and, Lorenzo, your's the right flank. As for me, I'm going to attack the middle. If things get too hairy, I have Carl and his men on standby. Any questions? If so, make it quick!"

The empty strip of desert lay silent.

"Okay!" I yell. "Positions, everyone, the enemy is near!"

I crouch behind a large rock while everyone else does about the same. Looking up over the rock, I see a bunch of soldiers made out of... metal?" I wait for the enemy to get closer.

"Now!" I shout.

I leapt over the rock and rained hell upon the giant army. I see Gracie's unit of swordsman Miis and Marths and Ikes slashing away at the enemy and Lorenzo's did the same. Dodging swords and gunshots became second nature to me as this battle raged on. Slinging shot after shot became boring and tiresome, so I changed strategies. I switched to my Flame Sword ability and began shredding through the enemy forces. I cut through a Metal Mario, dodged a Metal Luigi's punch, and thrust through an enemy Metal Mega Man. Instantly changing to the Time Stop ability, I froze time and began laying waste to the enemy forces.

When the Time Stop ability wore off, the enemy began dropping like flies. I changed to the Shadow Blade ability, and leapt upwards. Throwing shuriken into battle, caused most of the enemies' strongest units to crumple like paper. There was a sudden pain in my chest. I look down and yank out the arrow in my chest. I switched to the Samus ability I never used and my armor turned red and my bodysuit yellow.

I fired missile after missile into the fray. I blocked an incoming sword attack and shattered the blade. Punching the bastard in the face, I yelled at the top of my lungs and went into total berserker mode. I tore into one enemy, blew another to bits, slashed through yet another, and kicked a final one in the face before catching my breath. After doing just that, I carried on. I had a pattern going.

Slash, shoot, punch, and kick was how this rhythm went. I changed my ability back to the Mega Buster and fired off multiple rounds. Those jackasses weren't going to gain another inch. Not if I could help it! I once again went berserk and began destroying everything in my path. I fired a charged shot into the nearest enemy.

I switch my ability to Metal Man's Metal Blade. My armor turns gray and my bodysuit turns a shade lighter than my armor. Metal saw blades appear in my hands.

"That's more like it!" I thought.

I threw the blades at enemy in front of me and was immediately cut down. Before long, the enemy army was wiped out.

Match 19: The War Begins Part 2

There was no time for celebration. Another army can be seen in the distance. Everyone was worn out and I was just about out of power. I pressed the side of my helmet and activated the radio.

"Carl, we won't hold out much longer! Bomb those sons of bitches!"

"Roger!" Carl replied.

"Everyone, fall back!" I yelled.

A loud whistling was hear as ten glowing winged people flew overhead dropping large amounts of fireballs. Loud explosions followed as did the sound of aluminum foil tearing. That was the sound of success. I looked out into the distance and sure enough, enemy was wiped out.

"VICTORY!" I yelled.

Allied units roared with glee as Carl and his fellow Yoshi returned to Nellis. (Yeah we're using an air force base. So what?) We followed suit and returned home.


	10. Chapter 20-Chapter 21

Match 20: A Moment's Peace

I returned to Kotoko the following afternoon and told her everything. Let's just say that night, I got my armor polished (wink wink nudge nudge). I woke up the next morning

to explosions.

"KOTOKO!" I yelled.

"What?" She groans sleepily.

Another explosion sounds and is followed by screaming. We transform and run out. Outside, everything is a mess. Blood paints the ground, bodies litter the premises, and smoke fills the sky. An enemy Metal Ness fires a PK Fire attack at me. I dodge and fire

multiple Buster shots into him. Kotoko fires a missile at a Metal Kraid.

Despite all of this madness, one thing was clear. We and everyone else on base needed to leave. I grabbed Kotoko bridal style and jumped out of the building. We landed perfectly and began running.

"We need to find the others!" Kotoko yelled over the sound of war.

"I know!" I yelled back.

We eventually found everyone and were ready to ship out. We jumped into a humvee with Lemon and the rest of the original Dank Memes crew and sped out.

Match 21: Lorenzo's Cutting Edge Techniques

It's been a month since we lost Nellis. Morale was at an all time low. Everyday, we live in fear of any further attacks by Master Hand's forces. Of course, we don't give up and continue fighting. Lemon, Lorenzo, Sophia, Kotoko, Gracie, Tristen, and I began making plans to take back Nellis and wage guerrilla warfare. The press conference was filled with argument and debate over certain actions.

"Lemon! Connor!" Sophia said. "Your plan is too dangerous! You could risk getting us all killed!"

"We're low on resources and need to retake the base!" I reply. "Unless, we do so, this war is lost!"

"You're not sending my scouts near that area!" She cries.

"I disagree with his plan, too," Lemon told her shaking his head. "But, we have no other choice. Besides, Lorenzo just learned how to use his final smash. This could be helpful!"

"Connor," Gracie told me. "Your plan is unsafe! It doesn't matter how you look at it. A show of force with the number of members we have now won't intimidate them at all!"

I hear a loud snoring coming from my left.

"Tristen," I shake him awake. "Wake up!"

Tristen jolts and falls out of his chair.

"I'm sorry," he says. "What was the plan again?"

Everyone but Lemon and Kotoko leave the room.

"Okay," I began whilst facepalming. "The plan was that Sophia and her scout team would go and find weaknesses within enemy defenses. Doing so would allow the rest of to carry out an all out assault on the base. Lorenzo's assault unit strikes the western fence, Gracie's will strike the eastern fence, yours strikes the northern fence, and I'll lead a unit to strike the southern fence. Lemon will have Carl's squadron and a special forces group on standby just in case."

"You're insane," Tristen commented.

"You just realized that?" I replied.

"What do we do once we're inside?"

"We all make our way to the center of the base and wipe out any enemies along the way."

"When will this all take place?"

"Tonight," I said in response.

"You're still fucking insane," he tells me.

On that semi happy note, the meeting was adjourned and we all went about our business. I return to Kotoko's and my tent and look at my Mega Man helmet medallion. I look at my watch. It reads, "7:00 p.m." Only five hours left until the assault.

"This war is bullshit," I mumble.

Five hours pass quickly and I had butterflies in my stomach worse than ever. Five hundred lives in total were in mine and Lemon's hands tonight. I had to lead one fifth of that number into battle. Who knows how many enemies were waiting for us on base. I shake these negative thoughts off and give my speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I start. "Tonight is the night we fight back against the bastards that took our little piece of sanctuary away from us! Tonight we fight hard and show no mercy whatsoever! These guys came to us with an attitude. When they leave, it'll be with a bruise!"

Surprisingly, everyone cheered.

"Sir," the Dank Meme messenger boy says to me. "We have received word that Colonel Sophia is ready for us to arrive and that the enemy defenses are going to be weaker than anticipated."

"It's time!" I yell.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived and every unit was in position. My unit hides on the roofs of nearby buildings. I look out towards the base and see only two guards posted at the front. I switch to Flash Man's Time Stop ability and go to work. I leap the barbed wire fence and switch to the Flame Sword ability. I decapitated the Metal Villager to my left and thrust the sword into the stomach of the Metal Donkey Kong to my right.

I cancel the the Time Stop ability and signal my troops forward.

"So far, so good," I think to myself.

Once the last soldier makes it over the fence, we go prone and crawl our way into a nearby grassy area. Explosions sound all over the base.

"Shit!" I hiss. "We lost the element of surprise!"

We see a huge army of metallic soldiers marching toward us.

"There's no point in being sneaky now, boys!" I yell out. "We have enemies bringing the fight to us! Engage!"

With a roar, we charge into battle. A Marth to my left cuts down a Metal Mario. I gun down a Metal Shulk. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of my own take an arrow to the chest. I see who did it. It was a Metal Link.

I fire a charged shot at it. The projectile hits its target and triggers an explosion. Metal shards and shrapnel fill the air. Dodging a sword by a Metal Ike, I slide under him and fire a shot into his back. I perform a Mega Upper on a nearby Metal Pikachu sending it skyward. Laying waste to the enemy forces took longer than planned, meaning we had to rush.

The runways were packed with enemies, but were dispatched with haste. We finally reached the center of the base and I quickly noticed the others weren't here yet. I told my men to rest for the time being and wait on the other units. The other units finally showed up 10 minutes later... as did enemy reinforcements.

"Engage the enemy!" I shouted. "Don't stop until every enemy is dead!"

The 400 soldiers begin the attack. Tristen and I find ourselves surrounded by a group of Metal Warios.

"Shit," I mumble.

"It's fine. We have them," Tristen says.

"I hope you're right..."

I discharge multiple shots at the many Wario. Each shot hit their target, but for each Wario destroyed, another took its place.

"Tristen!"

"What?"

"Lend me your power!"

I touch the Monado in Tristen's hands and feel myself being immersed in its power. My armor turns red and my bodysuit blue. Out of my Buster, a blue sword blade shaped beam of light appears. It's about four feet long and a foot wide. This would do nicely. I swing the sword and slice the group of Warios in twos.

"It's off to the scrap heap for these jackasses!" I tell Tristen.

He just laughs and nods. I once again join my own unit in battle. Unfortunately, they had the most fun and didn't save any for me. So, I go and find Lorenzo. When I found him, he had everything handled. For a while at least, until new enemy units appeared.

Lorenzo didn't even flinch. I looked down and could see why. The Master Sword's blade glowed gold and when Lorenzo raised it, a gold laser was pointed at the enemy. He suddenly sprung at his enemy and slashed. Two Triforce Triforces appeared at the group's sides and began spinning. This froze the opponent in place and exposed them to a flurry of sword slashes.

When Lorenzo finished, the enemy Metals were nothing but scrap. The battle raged on for another hour and enemies stopped appearing. We assumed we were victorious... We were dead wrong... Across the way, I can make out a shining object. I tell everyone to wait where they were at went to check it out.

I run to the object and switched back to my Buster ability. What I saw made me shit bricks. The object was a Metal Mega Man, but that isn't covering it in the slightest. It was Noah!

"What the fuck?!" I screamed.

"You asshole!" Noah screamed.

His voice sounded as if someone yelled into a cave. It just simply echoed...

"Why did you feel it was okay to kill me?!" Noah continued.

He fired a Buster round at me. I didn't bother to move and just let the little yellow ball of energy hit me. The blast burned a hole in my bodysuit, exposing little wires and the mechanical joints in my shoulder. He didn't let up, either. He kept on firing. The burning pains were nothing to how I made Noah feel.

"Fight back!" He kicked me in the side of my head and sent me flying.

I hit the side of building extremely hard. A warning message clouded my vision telling me not to continue fighting. I could feel my body heat up and the smell of smoke wafted into my nostrils. It didn't take a genius to realize that I was close to destruction. Just before another shot hit me, I caught it in my bare hands and hurled the projectile back at him. A cry of agony confirmed I had just hit my target.

"Stop."

"Why? Just to get betrayed again?"

"I didn't betray you! Yes, I was upset, but I was also under the influence of a virus!"

"You're a fucking liar!"

"I'm not lying. Join us."

"I'm not going to join you!"

I give him a devious grin.

"That's a shame... Gracie would have loved it if you joined."

"Is she really..."

"Yeah."

"I'm in."


	11. Chapter 22-Chapter 23

Match 22: The Original Dank Memers Fuck Shit Up

Lemon, Lorenzo, and I ran through the rubble of an old hotel with the insane cackling of a woman behind us.

"You thought you could get away with killing my friends, huh?!" The woman yelled. "You're sadly mistaken, you blue asshole!"

I fire off a couple Buster shots at the insane Wii Fit Trainer and missed.

"Michaela!" I yell. "Give up! We don't have to do this!"

"Connor!" Lemon hollers. "Don't be such an idiot there's nothing we can do for her!"

"I refuse to believe that!" I holler back.

"You're going to get us all killed!"

I didn't say a word and quit running. Leveling my Buster, I took aim. Before I could fire, a PK Thunder shot through the air and hit Michaela in the chest. This didn't seem to phase her because she got back up and charged me. What happened next, though, surprised the shit out of me.

A blur shot out from behind a wall and hit Michaela.

"What was that?" Lorenzo asked.

The blur materialized into our friend, Andrik. His blue shirt, pants, and red shoes stood out like a sore thumb against the depressing background.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Peachy."

"Gucci."

"Cool."

"Are you hurt, Will?" Andrik seemingly forgot about me and Lorenzo and jogged directly to Lemon.

"I'm fine."

"I'm not finished with you yet, blue boy!" Michaela got back up.

"Who?" Andrik asked. "Me?"

"No," I replied. "She meant me."

I level my Buster and shot Michaela in the knee. She yelled out in pain and crumpled like paper. With a cold look on my face, I slowly walked over to her.

"Give up. You WILL die if we continue this."

"I don't care!"

I kneel down and lift up her chin to make eye contact.

"I don't want to hurt you," I told her. "Just come with us back to Nellis so we can get you patched up."

She slaps me in the face.

"I'm not going with you!"

"You don't have a choice."

"Go to hell!"

"You'll die out here."

"Good. At least I can go see my brother and friends again!"

I shake my head and throw a knife hand into the back of her neck and knocked her out.

"Sweet dreams," I said to no one.

"Bruh, what the fuck," Lemon said to me.

"It doesn't seem right to leave her here," I replied picking the unconscious Michaela up.

"Ugh," Lemon groaned in annoyance.

"You!" A voice yelled out behind me.

I turn. A girl with black hair with a Wolf transformation stares at me with rage.

"Hannah."

"You are going to pay for breaking my heart!"

"Ugh," I groan. "Not this again."

"Time for me to get little pay back for myself!"

A black haired male with a Wolf transformation emerges from behind Hannah.

"Andy."

"Who do you think you are to call me by my name?!" He growls.

"A guy with a Mega Man transformation is who I am," I reply.

"Wrong!" Hannah said angrily. "You're DEAD!"

Hannah lunges at me with incredible speed and threw a punch. I sidestep and dodge an incoming blaster shot from Andy. Shaking my head, I laugh.

"You obviously don't remember what I said." I told Hannah. "Plus, you wouldn't leave me alone. Seriously, you got pissed when I told you to text me later. WHEN I WASN'T SICK!"

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Andy screamed.

I dodge Andy's punch and threw a Mega Upper into his chin knocking him clean into the air.

"Andy!" Hannah cried.

"I'm in no mood for this," I said.

Andy came down on my head hard with a kick sending me into the hotel wall. The assault didn't end there, he wasn't finished pummeling me yet. He threw punch after punch into my face. I threw him off and charged my Buster. He charged again and I fired the shot.

The shot hit him in the chest and knocked him into a street lamp. Turning, I see an enraged Hannah take aim at me with her blaster. I fire a shot at her causing her to drop her blaster.

"It seems you're gun shy," I comment.

I fire multiple shots in her direction and she fled the area.

"That was fucking edgy," Lemon said to me.

"Yeah," I told him. "I know."

"Let's just keep moving," Andrik suggested.

"Good idea," I replied.

A crash surrounded from behind me. I turn and the rubble pile closest to us exploded. Emerging from the smoke was a large flaming wolf.

"Looks like you weren't lying when you said you were a werewolf," I said to the wolf with a smirk.

The wolf glared at me and pounced. I dodge swiftly and tell the others to go on.

"Ready for round two I see," I said.

The wolf shot fire out of its mouth in my direction. It was obvious that "Hannah-the-Werewolf" was pissed. I backflip out of the way.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," I told her.

I flip through my ability list for an effect anti-fire weapon and found the Bubble Shot ability from Mega Man 2's Bubble Man stage. I select it and smirk at Hannah. My armor turns dark grey and my bodysuit light grey. It was time to cool this hot dog off and put this baby to bed! I take aim and let loose a torrent of bubbles in the flaming wolf's direction. Every bubble hit its mark and gave off an enormous explosion.

"What the hell?" I said looking at my Buster. "That wasn't supposed to..."

Suddenly, it occurred to me. In Mega Man 2, Bubble Man's Bubble Shot shot bubbles made out of pure SULFURIC acid! I look at the burning wolf and to my surprise, she was still alive. She didn't appear hurt, but instead, was really REALLY pissed off. I switch to another ability that could hopefully do some damage. Before I could find something, I felt an enormous amount of heat and then a stabbing pain in my arm.

The pain in my arm went from a stabbing to a burning sensation. The pain was enough to close out my abilities menu and snap me back into reality. A warning message clouded my vision telling me I have taken too much damage. My body began to smoke and sparks flew from my body. My vision began to fade in and out as the pain increased. I tried to move the arm that was currently in Hannah's locked jaws, but it wouldn't move.

"Awww," She taunted. "What's wrong? Can't you move? Well, good! It looks like my new Paralysis Fang technique worked."

"F-fuck you, you hot-headed bag of f-fleas," I managed.

"How dare you swear at me!" She shouts and bites down harder causing me to scream out in agony.

"Someone, anyone, please help me..." I whisper weakly.

My right arm couldn't take the Paralysis Fang's torture anymore and exploded. Blood and coolant painted the ground. Bolts and various pieces of metal littered the area. Blood continues to pour out of the stump, but seeing as how I'm paralyzed, I can't do anything about it. I close my eyes and shout in pain.

"Someone, help me!" I yelled out.

"No one can hear you," Hannah growls. "Now die quietly!"

All of a sudden, a red beam of light shoots out from the sky. A robotic dog in red armor appears where the laser landed. I was relieved at what I saw. I was even more relieved that I knew who it was.

"Rush!" I called. "Come here, boy!"

Rush barked and ran over to me. He jumped in to the air and turned into a breastplate with two disks at the shoulders. The breastplate hovered over me and lowered itself. When it was securely on my torso, a bright light filled the area and blue light flashed before my eyes. The light clears and my armor is red in color, my gloves are white, my bodysuit turns a light red, and my right arm is fixed and is good as new. The disks on my back ignite and I begin hovering in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Hannah asks with fear in her voice.

"What's going on is the fact that this battle is about to reach it's end," I look at her coldly.

I raise my Buster and take aim at Hannah. I begin charging my Buster and as I do so, my body begins flashing.

"You're finished!" I yelled.

"I love you!" She yelled to me.

"Nice try," I responded coldly. "But, I'm afraid that's not going to save you."

Without wincing, I fire the charged shot and hit my target. The explosion left almost nothing left of Hannah.

"Rest in peace," I say with a heavy heart.

The transformation cancels and I'm once again the plain ol' Blue Bomber. Rush turns to me and looks at me with saddened eyes. I sigh and look at the remains of my old friend.

"Come on, Rush," I told the robotic dog. "Let's go home."

Match 23: Unexpected Visitors

A flash of blue light filled the base's track and flooded the bedroom Kotoko and I were in. I walk outside and saw someone who looks just like me standing in the middle of the track. I transform and leap off of the foyer and sprinted in the direction of my doppelganger. Raising my Buster, I advance on him.

"Calm down," He said to me. "I'm not your enemy."

"You look like me," I said. "In which case, how do I know Master Hand sent you?"

"Master who?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm you from an alternate dimension."

"Bullshit."

"I am dead serious."

"Fine. If you are me, what's our birthday? If you answer wrong, I won't hesitate to send you to oblivion!"

"Our birthday is August 29, 2000."

"Lucky guess... What's our sister's name?"

"Alexandra Barron."

"You ARE me..."

"You don't say."

I lower my Buster.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I have an ability I want to give you."

"Okay? What is it?" I ask.

"It's more or less a small dose of my own power. There's a catch, though."

"Naturally... What's the catch?"

"You manage to land three hits on me, and you get the ability."

"Wow," I say almost laughing. "This is going to be a breeze."

My doppelganger pulls out a weird card and swipes through a device on his wrist. He becomes engulfed in green light and emerges with a get up that looks like a mix of Mega Man Star Force's and Mega Man X's armors.

"Kid," A weird being emerges from the other me's Buster. "Let's really make this one work for it!"

"Oh, I intend to, Alpha," my blue clad other said with a smirk. "En Garde, Mr. Mega Buster!"

"Oh what?" I say smugly. "You have a better version?"

His left forearm turned into a dark blue Buster.

"As a matter of fact," He began. "I do. Only mine is called the 'X Buster.'"

He came at me faster than my sensors could register and seemingly disappeared. All of a sudden, I felt a stabbing pain in my back and my chest and saw there was no wound. I was immediately flung forward. My invisible foe appeared in front of me with a lightsaber like weapon with a silver hilt and green triangular blade. I took this chance and discharged multiple uncharged shots at him. Each shot went through him as if he wasn't there.

"What the hell are you?" I ask.

"I'm an ElectroMagnetic Body," He answered.

That explained so much: his disappearing act, the phantom wounds, the shots going right through him... I was extremely screwed, but I wasn't about to give up. I switched to my Ness ability and realized immediately what I was to do. I focused my energy to my center, pictured it engulfing me in a multicolored aura, and sent it skyward. I raised my Buster to the sky and felt strong PSI power surging throughout my body. My Buster began to glow a hot white, my body began to spark and smoke, and a warning message flashed before my eyes.

"PK... STARSTORM!"

I lower my Buster and discharge giant energy blasts at extreme speeds. Every blast hit my interdimensional other. When the smoke cleared, he stood there unharmed.

"You mi-," He began coughing up blood.

"You were saying?"

"Wow. I didn't think you would hit me. Well, here's the ability as promised."

He tosses me a blue SD Card and disappears into blue light. I insert the ability chip into a slot on my Buster and downloaded the ability. As the ability downloaded, I noticed the file was labeled " " and came with a "Read Me" file. I open the "Read Me" and it read, "To aid you and your friends in the grueling battles to come, I put some of my strongest abilities onto this chip as did a couple of my colleagues. Good luck and fight on! -Mega Man Star Force X." Well, I got a new ability out of this so I guess that's cool.


	12. Chapter 24-Chapter 25

Match 24: Zero Hour

Sophia's scout unit found a large number of enemy forces heading to Nellis. So, with what little time we had to prepare, we were ready to engage the enemy by the time they got within a mile radius. Mine and Tristen's teams were among the first line of soldiers to push the enemy back while Lorenzo's and Lemon's teams attacked the enemy flanks. As for the sky, well, that was Carl's department. Behind us was Andrik and Sophia's teams. We weren't about to give up this foothold.

When the enemy was within sight, Tristen and I nodded to each other and shouted signaling the others to engage. The sound of thundering footsteps echoed throughout the ruined city. The battle has begun. I began dispatching enemies left and right with assorted shots, bombs, and blades. Destruction lay in my wake as I lay waste to enemy troops. I blast through a Metal Mario and slashed through a Crystal Sonic.

I switched though my ability list and found the folder. Upon selecting it, it turned into multiple ability folders. Not caring which one I picked, I chose at random. What I got was the Zero ability. Knowing who Zero was in the Mega Man franchise, I figured this folder was going to do me a lot of good. My armor changed into a fire engine red vest, gauntlets, and boots and my bodysuit turned black as night.

My hair grew and turned blonde. In my right hand, a familiar Saber hilt appeared. I press a button on the hilt and a triangular green blade appears.

"Now we're talking!" I said to no one in particular. "IKU ZE!"

I slash and hack through everything in front of me with minimal effort. Suddenly, I find myself face to face with a battalion of Metal Donkey Kong. I will my Buster to appear and instead got a simple futuristic handgun with a stock. This was Mega Man Zero's hand Buster! I smirk and hold down the trigger. A ball of light forms at the barrel and begins to grow.

"Time to send you primitive pieces of scrap back to the junkyard!" I shout.

I release the trigger and a massive blast erupts from the barrel. The sound of tearing metal fills the battlefield. I stare at the huge amount of scrap in front of me. Not wasting anymore time, I charge back into the fray with Z-Saber in hand. I focus my energy into the blade and found it turned bright orange.

Instantly, I knew what to do.

"RYUUENJIN!" I shout jumping and slashing upwards.

The blade appeared like that of flame when I tore through a Metal Kirby. Effortlessly, I dispatched enemy after enemy.

"So," I hear a voice say. "You're among the ones the hand warned us about."

A bald green clad robot with a red gem on his forehead dropped from a nearby building.

"Heh," the mysterious bot laughs. "You sure as hell don't look like much!"

"Sigma..." I said crossing my arms. "If I remember correctly, you said the same for X and Zero and got eliminated."

"What are you hinting at, boy?!"

"You're supposed to be the superior one, so YOU can figure that out on your own."

"So, you're saying that you can defeat me?"

"No shit!"

"You've got quite a mouth there, insolent whelp!"

"I don't give a flying fuck!"

"That's it! Prepare to be terminated!"

"Bring it, you sack of spare parts!"

Sigma pulled out a gold hilt and pressed a button causing a green beam to emerge from it. I got into a ready stance and waited for the warning signals to vanish from my vision. Sigma wasted no time and charged me. I sidestepped and slammed my Saber butt into his back. He whirled around and slashed, but I back flipped out of the way. It was my turn!

I charged Sigma and slashed at his chest. He blocked it and kicked me in the stomach causing me to double over. Sigma took this opportunity and kicked me in the face. I fly backwards and easily recover. I dash towards him in midair and bring the Saber blade up and created a gash in his armor. I go for another slash and successfully cut his arm off.

He grabs my head and throws me.

"I must take my forces and leave now for repairs. So, for now, I must bid you adieu," Sigma said with a smirk.

Instantly, he and the enemy forces disappeared and marked the battle's end.

Match 25: A Moment's Peace

I flop onto my bed exhausted.

"Connor-kun," I heard Kotoko say from the doorway.

"Yes?" I reply without moving.

"Andrik's at the door..."

I get up and sit down at the table where Andrik was waiting.

"You rang?"

"Y-yeah, I did," he replied in his usual stammering voice.

"Hurry up in there, you faggot!" I heard a voice outside the front door.

"I'm guessing that's your brother?" I asked Andrik.

"Y-yes..."

"Hey, asshole!" I yell to the door. "Fuck off and quit shitting on your brother so damn much!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Say that to my face, shithead!"

I get up and open the door.

"Fuck... Off!" I said pausing in between the two words.

I shut the door and hear a large bang. Upon opening the door, I'm grabbed by a muscular hand. I'm lifted off of the ground and slammed against the wall. Looking at my attacker, I take in his features. The man was a little taller than me, had short black hair, wore sunglasses, and tan skin. He, in every sense of the word, looked a douchebag.

"I'm warning you now," I growl. "Put me down or you're gonna regret it."

He slams me into the wall again.

"What are you gonna do, you ginger piece of shit?"

I kick him in the gut and he dropped me. Upon landing, I get into a fighting stance and my foe does the same.

"I'm a boxer and a brown belt," Andrik's brother boasts.

"Oh yeah?" I replied with a smirk. "Well I'm the son of a 3rd degree black belt who's studied multiple fighting styles and he personally taught me for a time. I've also taken proper lessons and continue to study! Unlike you, I don't like to flaunt my skills."

"Shut up and get ready to catch hands, bitch!"

He charged me and threw a punch. Blocking it before impact, I caught his fist and kicked him in the side before following up with an uppercut to his solar plexus. I then flipped him over my shoulder and planted my knee into his throat.

"Wanna stop?"

"Get the fuck off of me!"

He threw a punch into my face and got me into a choke hold. I decided to play dirty and threw a right elbow into his groin. Getting up, I grabbed both sides of his head and planted a knee into his nose, but I wasn't done yet. I threw him into a wall by the stairs and stepped back a couple feet before taking a running start at him.

"You're done!" I shout.

With one quick movement, I threw a flying sidekick and sent him down the stairs.

"Consider that the first step to getting rid of your attitude problem," I remark.

"K.Y.S!" I hear Lemon yell telepathically.

"Everyone's a critic!" I reply.

"It's not over yet!" Andrik's brother yells from down the stairs.

"You're a fucking idiot," I replied.

Out of nowhere, a green glove hits me in the face. I fly out of the building and hit the ground... HARD. On the railing, Andrik's brother stares down at me dressed as Little Mac. I transform and roll into a fighting stance. Raising my Buster, I take potshots at him and hit my mark each time. After three seconds, he drops.

I leap back up and bent over him.

"Get rocked, mate," I say to the knocked out man.

"Go drink a bleach smoothie!" Lemon once again yelled into my mind.

"Connor!" Andrik says as he walks out of the apartment. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know and I don't care," I shuffle back into my apartment.

I once again flop onto the bed.

"I don't like people like him," I say to no one. "I really don't."

Feeling restless, I get back up and head out for a walk.


	13. Chapter 26-Chapter 27

Match 26: Surprise Attack

The sound of an explosion awakens me from my deep slumber. I open my eyes and find half of the room a charred mess and... blood...?

"What in the blue hell?" I whisper.

I transform and leap out onto the great expanse of charred land that was once the track.

"Oh no," I yell aloud. "NO!"

The entire base was destroyed and dead bodies littered the ground. One in particular caught my eye. Kotoko, or what was left of her, lay in a mess of mangled metal, which I assumed was her armor.

"No!" I cried out. "NOOOOOOO!"

A sudden wave of grief brought me to my knees.

"Why...?" I say silently. "Why would they...?"

"Connor!" I hear someone call from a distance.

It was Tristen. The Shulk user walks up to me.

"Is that who I think it is?"

I nod.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," I tell him. "Master Hand will get his."

I get back up.

"Where are the others?"

"Waiting for you at the extraction point."

"What are we standing here for then?"

Match 27: The Plot Edgens

Ever since Kotoko's death that day, I became a wreck. I spoke to no one and would refuse to get up in the morning. The pain was unbearable. The area in which we set up a base only worsened it. We stayed in the ruins of a once nice looking Holiday Inn down the street from where I lived.

Every time I looked out of the window I could see that huge crater. But enough of my feelings and what I think. Let's move on with the story.

"Hey!" I hear Lemon shouting at me through the door. "Get your ass out of bed! We've got work for you to do!"

"Have someone else do it!" I reply. "I'm busy!"

"That's the same lame-ass excuse you always give me! I never bought it or will I ever buy it!"

"I don't give a damn whether you buy it or not! I'm not leaving this room! You can take that to the fucking bank!"

I hear a click and the door opens. The sounds of footsteps draw closer to me.

"Look, man," Lemon said softly. "I get it. You're upset. But now, it's time for you to get over it. Everyone knows what you're going through, but that shouldn't keep you from your friends and your work. You have a job to do. Now get up before I drag you out of bed."

"Fine..."

I get up and transform.

"What's my mission?"

"Master Hand's sent a convoy of R.O.B.s to retrieve some sort of weapon from Area 51. We need you to recover that weapon before they do. If you happen to encounter them, take them out."

"Will do..." I say blankly. "Since we're on a tight schedule, I might need to use the Rush Adapter."

"Whatever gets the job done." Lemon said to me.

"Rush, let's go!" I shout.

In a flash of red light, the robot dog appears.

"You know what to do, Rush," I say to him.

I was a fool to think flying into Area 51 was a bright idea. The base was decked out with a computerized security system that had control of the bases defensive weapons. That wasn't very surprising for a facility notorious for classified experimental weapons that mooch off of a downed UFO's technology. AA-guns rained hell on me as soon as I got within 10 feet of the base. An alarm in my head rang like crazy.

"It appears I've a missile locked on to me. That's about to change."

I turn around and spot the missile almost instantly. A blazing ball of fire in the gray, smoking sky. I charge my Buster and loose a wicked charge shot on the missile. More missiles emerged out of nowhere and my head rang like someone put ten thousand alarm clocks near my ears.

"Shit, I can't blast all of these at once. I'm going to have to outrun them!" I yell aloud.

I sped up and dove into the base while the missiles followed suit. Buildings whisked by as I flew at subsonic speeds with machine gun turrets slinging lead at me from all directions. I soon reached the runways and caught sight of the R.O.B.s entering the base. I turn my head and found the missiles within mere feet of me. This gave me an idea.

I rose into the air and sped up. Once I came close to the R.O.B.s, I dove and rose up at the last second. An explosion rang out telling my plan was a success. I flew back to the base's hangars and landed only to be greeted by robotic tanks and soldiers. Something tells me my welcoming committee wasn't about to let me leave without having a nice "chat."

An entire unit of mechanical soldiers began to fire on me with high caliber weaponry. I simply dodged each incoming shot with ease and returned fire. Before long, the soldiers were wiped out and it was time to move on. The sounds of treads could be heard around the corner and that meant one thing. I was about to encounter a nice set of armor.

I turn the corner and fired a barrage of uncharged shots to draw their fire. As Mokuba Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! put it best, "What a bunch of digital dummies!" I had the tanks rounded up within seconds and did away with them with a well-placed charged shot. Moving to the base's armory, I ran into what I would consider the "boss." The thing looked as though it was ripped straight from Guren Lagann.

It was made of tan metal, was equipped with a Gatling gun and missile launcher, had red eyes, and stood roughly ten feet tall.

"Target identified," it spoke with a typical robotic voice. "Engaging combat protocol immediately. Intruder, prepare to meet your end."

"Bring it, tin man!" I shout.

It took aim at me and opened fire. I flew backwards and belted out uncharged shots like their was no tomorrow. Unfortunately for me, my Buster shots bounced off the mecha's armor leaving me with my second option. I took aim and fired my form's primary weapon, the Rocket Knuckle. My fist came flying at the beast with astounding speed and tore through its armor.

"Not so tough now are you?" I taunted.

"I am only just getting started," it replied.

It loosed a barrage of rockets and everyone of them hit me, knocking me on my ass. My body sparked and smoked. This was not, under any circumstance, going to be easy. This was the time to change my battle plan. I fled the area and separated myself from Rush.

"Rush," I say to the robot dog. "Go back to the hotel, look for Lemon, and have him send me back up."

The dog barked and disappeared in a flash of red light. My plan was now in motion. I went into the Ability selection menu and selected the Zero Ability.

"Let's get to work," I said.

I ran back to tall, metal, and pretty damn gruesome.

"It's time for round two!" I shout at him.

I reach for my Saber and charge at him. Dodging gunfire and rockets was easier said than done, but once I came close, his weapons would be useless. I leapt up into the air.

"FISSION!" I shout pointing the blade's tip below me.

I came down HARD on my enemy. My Saber tore through the android with ease. I bounce off of the war machine and land with a roll.

"S-self d-d-destruct protocol is n-now in effect," it stammered. "You're g-going to d-die here with m-me!"

"I really didn't think this through..." I said to myself.

I turned tail and ran for my life with an explosion trailing me. Sadly, it caught up with me and sent me flying. Just before I hit the ground, I turned my fall into a roll and got back up. After checking to see if I still had everything, I ran back to the armory and found half of it a burning mess of twisted metal.

"Shit," I complain. "That weapon couldn't have survived that explosion."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a glowing green light. I turn around and saw a girl inside of a luminescent green tube. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a decent breast size (Then again, size is bullshit. Hehehe... Damn. I sound like a perverted jackass.), and skinny body type.

"So," I say to the person inside the tube. "You're the weapon the enemy is making a big deal of. Well, let's get you out of there."

The girl's eyes glow purple and the glass tube shatters raining glass everywhere. A purple tail and hornlike appendages sprout from her body. I begin to feel chills run down my metallic spine as a warning message pops up into my vision. If my Mega Man form had a proper digestive system, I'd be shitting my pants right now.

"Leave NOW!" A feminine voice screamed in my head. "Leave this place!"

"Tough shit!" I reply. "I'm not leaving without you! There is an evil foe that wants to use you for their own nefarious purposes! I'm trying to get you out here before that happens!"

"Very well," the voice said. "Then prepare to face the wrath of Mewtwo's power!"

I switched to the Ness Ability and got into a fighting stance. The girl hurled a dark ball of energy at me. I evade the attack and used PK Hypnosis causing the girl to fall asleep. I catch her before she hits the ground, pick her up bridal style, absorbed her ability, and called Rush. Five minutes later, Rush touched down. We initiated the Rush Adaptor transformation and flew out of the area at subsonic speeds.

I reached the hotel with no difficulty whatsoever. I take the girl back to my room, strip her of her medallion, and tie her to the bed. Sitting in the corner, I wait for the girl to wake up. After 30 minutes, I finally said "fuck it" and walked out to get some grub for me and the "weapon" on my bed. On the way to the dining room, I run into Will (Lemon) and Mattheo.

"Is the mission complete?" Will asked.

"Yeah. That girl had best be all that she's cracked up to be because I almost died trying to retrieve her."

"She is what the reports say she is."

"Again, I hope so."

"Why aren't you watching her?" Mattheo asks me.

"I'm getting us food," I answer.

"I'm sorry about Kotoko," Mattheo said.

"It's fine. We had no control over what happened."

With that said, I walk into the dining room full of people and got a steak for me (After using the Ness Ability, I always get a steak craving. It is the character's favorite food after all.) and another for the girl. Suddenly, a shout rings out through the hall.

"Ugh... shit," I grumble.

I take the food and walk back to my room. Opening the door, I call, "Food!"

"What did you do to me?!" She screamed.

"I didn't do anything," I reply calmly. "Now calm down or you won't eat. I mean seriously, you HAVE to be hungry after spending time in that tube."

"Well I'm not!" She continued to shout. "The fluid inside of that tube provided all of the sustenance I needed!"

A loud growl erupted from her direction.

"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "I guess it did."

I walk to the bedside and began to untie her.

"So, who are you, 'miss superweapon?'" I ask in attempt to make small talk.

"Before I answer, I'd like to ask you the same question," she replied. "I want to know the name of my captor."

"Connor. I'm a Mega Man user, but I'm not your captor."

"My name is Cheyenne. I use Mewtwo."

I sit down on a nearby chair and began eating.

"Tell me," I say after taking a bite of steak. "Why we're you in Area 51 to begin with?"

Cheyenne nervously fidgets and picks at her food.

"When I was little, I found out I had psychic abilities," She explained. "I made the mistake of showing my friends what I could do and ended up being captured by the government."

"How long were you in there?"

"It's been so long. I don't remember..."

"Meh. Let's just give it time."

We eat our steaks in silence and when we did talk, our conversations were brief and on the verge of being awkward. She almost seemed as though she was from another world. She seemed confused by a lot of what I told her. That's to be expected if you've been stuck in a tube for Lord knows how long.

**Hey, everyone! It's ya boy, X! Sorry for not submitting lately. I've been busy with school and all that mess, but I'm back! I'll be submitting shiz every other day or week or whatever. Before I conclude this message, I wanna give a shout out to Stupid Froggy for inspiring me to write this fanfic and motivating me to put so much time into it these past months. Give this guy's work a read. Then there's you guys! My readers! You guys make me push myself harder and write better stories for YOUR enjoyment! I love you all for it! No homo for all you guys! XD All you ladies, well, you all will be getting your engagement ring the mail in a few weeks! Thanks you all for supporting me! Expect a lot more in the future!**


	14. Chapter 28-Chapter 29

Match 28: Things Don't Turn Out Okey

The next couple weeks were quiet and peaceful. So, as usual during times such as these, I'm typing up plans on my computer. I had two primary jobs outside of combat. These two jobs are the reason Dank Memes still exists and we are all alive. When I work on the computer, I have to think of possible combat scenarios and type up plans to get us out of these messes.

This was the life of a strategic commander. I fight, think, and plan. Rinse and repeat. You'd think that whenever I get bored I could just go on Google Chrome and play a game or read, but sadly, no. That's a little hard when all of those sites are down.

The only things I could do with the WiFi hotspots in each room was send messages, plans, and other things up and down the chain of command via email. It's boring, but I figured you guys guessed that much.

I was typing up plans like usual when I got an email from Will telling me that all officers had to meet up in the meeting room of the hotel. I turned and saw Cheyenne sound asleep on my bed and took great care not to wake her as I left for the meeting room. Grabbing my keychain medallion, I opened the door and left.

The walk there was just as bland as my work in the other room. There was total silence. I open the door and take my seat mentally preparing myself for a boring ass meeting. Everyone seemed sleepy and just as bored as I was. Gracie and Sophia even brought pillows.

Will was sitting at his seat at the head of the table wearing a grim expression. Something was definitely up that I should really pay attention to.

"Everyone," Will began. "I have very sad news. I am leaving Dank Memes to Lorenzo for the time being. I have some business to clear up. A friend of ours from the Game Club has started his own organized group across town and I'm going to join up with them to help get everything together."

I raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Which friend?"

"Remember Phillip?"

"Oh yeah! Phillip! When you see him, tell him I said hello."

"No."

"Why not?"

"That's fucking stupid. Why would I do that?"

"I don't fucking know! Maybe so he knows that some of us haven't forgotten about him?!"

Will sighs and shakes his head.

"This concludes our meeting. Get the fuck out," he said.

We leave the room quietly and organized. Tension between Will and I has thickened as of late and we were both ready to tear each other apart. We were no longer friends. We were now just average soldiers fighting together just to make it through the day.

"Now to go back to my room and make more plans," I say to no one in particular.

"I shouldn't have given you that job. You don't deserve it," Will said.

"You may be my superior, but listen here!" I raise my voice a little. "If it weren't for some of the plans I've made, we would have all been dead a long time ago!"

"If it weren't for you, all of our casualties would have never happened!"

"People die all the time!"

"Yeah, because of your stupid mistakes!"

"I don't have to take this!"

"Fuck you!"

I flip Will the bird and walk off.

Match 29: Useless Drivel

I walk into the room and groan.

"What's wrong?" Cheyenne asks.

"The leader is a jackass," I answer.

"What happened?" She crawls up to me.

"He's giving Lorenzo the reigns and is going out to another group to help out," I sit down beside her on the bed. "Then in the halls, he turns around and insults me and all the work I put into this organization."

Cheyenne sits on my lap with her body facing me. She and I have really gotten close over the last few weeks. She seems to like me, but I don't have the heart to move on from Kotoko. I wouldn't want to make advances this early anyway. It tears me apart inside to even consider doing such a thing. Then, all of a sudden, Cheyenne does something unexpected.

She begins to lean in and I start moving away. I see her hands move toward my cheeks and my eyes widen. Her face moves closer and I instinctively do the same. I had no control of myself. Our lips touch and I am overcome with a feeling of complete ecstasy.

I become awash with guilt, but I can't pull away. Seriously, I couldn't. I was pinned. We pull apart creating a bridge of saliva between our mouths. I feel like I committed a grave sin.

I lifted her off me and walked out of the room in silence.


	15. Chapter 30-Chapter 31

Match 30: The Journey to Power

After the events of today, I fell asleep upon touching the bed. When air awoke the next morning, I found myself in a plain blue room decorated with only a single blue capsule. Getting took a bit more effort because, for some odd unexplained reason, I had my armor on. I walk up to the capsule cautiously and a light appeared inside and took a humanoid shape. That light turned into a hologram of a man I knew well.

This man was Dr. Thomas Light. The one who created Rock Light and X Light. Otherwise known as MegaMan and MegaMan X.

"Do not be alarmed, my boy," The kind doctor said to me.

"I know who you are..." was all I could manage.

"I bet you do, but your world's situation is dire," Dr. Light continued. "You must unlock your full potential."

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"You must conquer one event from each era. Starting off with the MegaMan 'Classic' era." Dr. Light stated. "Learn to control your hidden gift. So far, you have unlocked the Zero form and it's abilities. You must still unlock the X, ZX, ZXA, Legends, EXE, StarForce, and StarForce X forms."

"This sounds like this will take a while," I said to the holographic man.

"Yes, but time is of the essence," Dr. Light warned. "Depart and begin your journey!"

I glow blue and teleport out and began my ascent to awakening.

Match 31: Journey to Power Part 2

I suddenly appear in a long room full of conveyer belts and gears. Nothing but traps and enemies as for as the eye can see. I will my Buster to appear.

"This is going to take a while," I say.

With that said, I run right in and hop on the nearest conveyer belt taking me to yet another one. I leap on to one that led me the opposite way of where I wanted to go almost slipping in the process. Before long I came to my first snare, huge spikes connected to a chain that dropped from the roof in a guillotinelike fashion. I found these had a certain pattern and blew right through. There were more cliché traps throughout the entire stage.

My actions became jump, avoid, and shoot. These actions were typical of any MegaMan game. Soon enough, I made it to the shutters leading to the boss room. Upon walking inside I knew who my first foe was. Donning red armor and helmet with a circular saw blade was the MegaMan II boss Metal Man.

"This will be over quickly," I say to the blood thirsty bot.

Circular saw blades appear in his hands and our battle began almost immediately. He makes the first move and throws a barrage of blades. I fire uncharged shots at each one causing them all to collide. With more Metal Blades coming at me, I fire a charged shot knocking them all out of the air. Taking advantage of this, I fired off two more charged shots and charged my edgy opponent.

I threw a wicked uppercut and knocked him clear into the air. I followed up with a flying side kick. Just before he hit the ground, I grabbed him, threw him upward, and let loose a charged shot destroying my foe and sending assorted parts raining down.

"That's that," I say to myself.

Blue light envelopes me and I'm sent to the next stage.

**This Ascent to Power subplot seems like it will be a good way to show you guys the greatness that is the MegaMan games as well as a good way of making the main character grow as a protagonist. For all of you that have played the games, you know what boss comes up next. It's not really much of a mystery to be honest. Again, I would like to thank you all for supporting me and this story as a whole. You guys are awesome! Stay in vegetables, don't do school, and eat your drugs! See ya!**


	16. Chapter 32-Chapter 33

Match 32: Journey to Power Part 3

The glow fades and I find myself in a forest. I knew where I was. This is the domain of Wood Man. I switch to my Flame Sword ability and charged right in. After an hour of burning robotic animals and plants, I make it to my destination.

Instead of waiting for the shutters to open, I blew them apart and waltzed right in. Wood Man was basically a walking tree stump with a face. Without a word, we engaged in combat. I charge right at my foe and leapt into the air and came crashing down on Wood Man. He was prepared for this and used his leaf shield to deflect my blow. Sadly for him, leaves cannot stop fire.

My blade cut right through and made contact leaving a burnt gash.

"It's over!" I shout.

I swing the blade as hard as I could and ended up cleaving the Robot Master in half. The remains of the wooden monstrosity burst into flame and exploded.

Match 33: Journey to Power Part 4

The next stage was an airborne fortress which I could only guess belonged to Air Man. I switched to my Leaf Shield ability which caused my armor to turn green and my bodysuit white. I blew through this stage and made it into the boss room almost immediately. Air Man was basically a walking fan. This time I said screw it and threw my Leaf Shield and killed him in one hit. I expected the fight to be hard, but you really can defeat Air Man.


	17. Chapter 36-Chapter 37

Match 36: Journey to Power Part 7

The next enemy was Bubble Man. His stage was easy and I reached the boss within five minutes. I casually walked in. Bubble Man saw me and pointed his thumb downward. I shot him in the head and killed him instantly.

"That was overly easy," I remarked.

Match 37: Journey to Power Part 8

My next enemy was Quick Man. His stage was relatively hard. I believed this would be a pretty good challenge. As soon as I walked in, I heard a boom and something grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. I switched to my Time Stop ability and slowed time.

I could see Quick Man clearly. I raised my Buster and shot him in the eye. The Time Stop wore off and Quick Man grabbed his eye in pain. Taking advantage of this, I threw a spinning back kick and knocked him back. Now it was time to finish this.

Running up to him, I sprung into the air and landed on Quick Man where I fired a charged shot into his face and ended the battle abruptly.


	18. Chapter 38-Chapter 39

Match 38: Back on Track

I've finally done it! I've defeated every enemy of every well known MegaMan game! My power has been realized, but will it be enough for me to bring down Master Hand?

I wake up and stand up. I feel like I am the dictionary definition of the word "power". Cheyenne looks at me.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"My power has been realized," I reply. "It's time to bring down Master Hand."

My door opens.

"Did anyone else have a weird ass dream?" Will asked walking in.

"One where we fight through our main's adventures?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I had to fight Dr. Wily, Sigma, Dr. Weil, Serpent, Master Albert, the boss from Legends, Dr. Wily from Battle Network, Andromeda from StarForce, and this weird Chinese Reploid doctor that my interdimensional counterpart had to fight," I explain. "All in that order, too. To be honest, that one boss I mentioned that MegaMan Volnutt fought just wasn't all that hard in my opinion. How did the fight with Giygas go?"

"He was fucking terrifying," he said. "I don't wanna go through that again."

"That bad?"

"Yeah..."

"Anything new on Master Hand?" I ask.

An explosion rings out.

"Dammit!" Will screamed.

I go to my ability list.

"Time to try out my new toys!" I exclaim.

I go to the ability list and select " ". My helmet begins to look like Mega Man X's. It had a red gemlike object on the forehead and behind it was a light blue crest. Blue body armor appeared on my torso and shoulder pads appeared. Messages popped up in my vision reading, "Variable Combat System online. Armor Selection System online. Copy Ability online."

"Whoa!" Will helped in surprise. "You look different."

"This is my Mega Man X ability," I tell him.

The three of us ran out of the room and joined the rest of the Dank Meme Army in battle.

Match 39: The Tide Turns

I charge the X-Buster and decimated an entire legion of Metal Sheiks.

"Doctor Light gave me X's ability to change armors!" I thought. "I should use it!"

I pull up the Armor Selection screen. I choose the armor X wore in X1. My armor turned white and my breastplate turned into a full on cuirass. My shoulder pads grew bigger and bulkier. My Buster began to look like more like Zero's Z-Buster from the games.

"Armor Change complete!" I say.

I charge my Buster and run into battle. Running full force, I leap into the air and fire two charged shots downwards one after the other. I hit a group of Alloy Links and Polygon Marios. I go to the Ability Selection and pick " ". My turns into a lighter blue than usual.

I fire off one or two shots freezing a Metal Pikachu and a Metal Wario in place. Dashing through the frozen two, the ice encasing them and the Metals as well shatter. Suddenly, a bunch of Mega Men surround me. These guys weren't Metals, Polygons, or Alloys. These were players like my friends and I and they all had their Busters pointed at me.

"I feel sorry for all of you," I tell them. "Having to fight for someone like Master Hand."

"Master Hand promised to return our families to us!" One shouted at me. "Unless we destroy you all, we can't see them again!"

"It must be nice," I say. "Having a family to return to."

"Weren't yours captured, too?" One asked.

"Mine were killed," I tell them. "Master Hand killed them in an attempt to crush any fighting spirit I had. He only made things for him worse. Join us and we'll return you to your families."

They all looked at each other nervously.

"This is not a trick," I say. "Join us and you get your families back."

"What if he were to kill our families because we betrayed him?" A little kid Mega Man player asked.

"Then," I begin. "We avenge them and have an even bigger drive to kill Master Hand, plus we won't let them die. It's clear you guys don't want to fight. We understand. That's why I ask you to join us."

"I'm joining," a girl MegaMan walks up to me.

"So am I," another Mega Man said.

Soon, more and more began joining until more refused to join.

"Those who remain," I begin. "You have been warned. Master Hand's only going to deceive you. Leave now or be destroyed."

The lot of them high tailed it out of there.

**Sorry for not posting lately. I've been busy with school. Enjoy the latest chapter! Thanks to you all!**


	19. Chapter 40-Chapter 41

Match 40: Scorching Heat

After what happened, we decided to leave the state and headed south to Arizona. We made a mobile base camp from some RV's we "borrowed" from an RV dealership. Our current location was the desert outside of Kingman. "Why Kingman of all places?" You maybe asking. Well there is an easy answer to that. Kingman is the closest city to the Nevada-Arizona border with Hoover Dam being less than an hour away.

In a defensive war, staying close to the homefront is a must. If you wander too far, then you have no familiar territory to fall back to. All of this was my idea, of course. Will wanted to stay in Nevada. Whereas I just wanted to get out of there. Since we had conflicting ideas, we held a democratic vote and I happened to have gotten the most votes. Plus, Master Hand wouldn't have expected us to go so far.

"Connor!" Will yelled to me from his RV. "Your idea sucks ass! It's hot out here and I had to kill a scorpion this morning. The little shit was in my shoe! MY SHOE!"

"That sounds like a 'you' problem," I say raising an eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yells. "I have a mission only you can do. Since you're the 'nice' one and stronger than us in terms of raw power, help us make nice with the band of players in Phoenix."

"Other than encourage a friendly relationship between us and the locals," I quip. "Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

"Funny," he rolled his eyes. "Now get the fuck out."

I transform and walk out of the RV.

"Rush!" I call.

The robotic dog leaps out my RV and runs over to me with his tail wagging.

"We need to get to Phoenix before nightfall," I explain. "Rush, you know what that means."

The dog nodded and we initiated the Rush Adaptor transformation. After, the Mega Man girl walked up to me.

"Mission time?" She asked.

"'Fraid so," I tell her.

"Alright," she said. "Come back safe."

I nod and fly south to Phoenix. As I fly, I can feel the cool dusk desert air cool my body. Soon, I reached the ruins of Phoenix. I touch down and hear a gun click. Then, there was the sound a charging Busters and other ranged weapons.

"Son of a bitch," I mumble. "I come from a group up north wishing to extend the hand of friendship."

A girl walks out of the armed crowd wearing the famed Zero Suit. She looked so much like Kotoko. My knees buckled upon sight, but I kept face.

"State your name, group you're with, and your purpose," she said in a thick accent.

"Connor Barron, the Dank Meme Army, and we wish to ally with you," I tell her.

"The DMA, huh?" She said. "You're all a pain in the ass for Master Hand we hear. Especially you, Mega Man. Everyone, weapons down and fall back. Follow me, blue boy, we're gonna have a talk."

I followed the Zero Suit Samus user into an old hotel and into a room in the top floor. We have a seat at a table and we made eye contact.

"Tell me," she began. "Do you know a girl named Kotoko? She is my younger sister who went missing from our ranks a year ago."

"I do," I say grimly.

I hear Rush whimper.

"A year ago," Tears began to well up in my eyes. "We met when I escaped capture from these really creepy guys. What started out as us trying to kill each other blossomed into romance. Then, one day, our base was attacked and she was killed."

I started crying at this point.

"I couldn't do anything about it!" I sobbed. "That deranged bastard took away my family and friends and killed my significant other! I want to make that sick fuck pay!"

"So..." her eyes became distant. "My little sister is dead. We will join you. Hell, why not merge?"

"That..." I say rubbing the tears out of my eyes. "Would be fantastic."

The girl got up and hugged me. Her huge breasts began to smother me. Yup, they were related.

"Crap," I curse. "I'm gonna die of asphyxiation."

She let go and sat back on the chair. She looks out the window and then at me.

"I didn't catch your name," I said.

"My name is Yuki," she said.

"Nice too meetcha!" I say grinning.

"You are pretty cute," she said giggling. "I can see why she loved you so much."

"Oh, come on," I say laughing. "I'm not that cute."

"Well," she said. "I should go back with you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I raise an eyebrow. "I have to go before it gets any later."

She gets up and sits on my lap and puts her face close to mine. I must have been blushing like mad. I felt hot. Her touch felt so familiar yet so different. Technically Cheyenne aren't a thing at the moment, but I feel a hot wash of shame and guilt.

"No..." I mumble.

"What?"

"No. You're too much like her."

"I..."

I pick her up and lay her on the bed. Lowering my helmet over my eyes, I walk out with Rush following. I step outside and hear rapid footsteps.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at dawn."

I initiate the Rush Adapter and felt myself get hit with a blast of electricity and a nasty shock was sent throughout my body.

"You're not leaving," Yuki said.

I turn.

"I take back what I said," I look at her coldly. "You are nothing like Kotoko."

"My little sister was always the popular one," she began laughing insanely. "Men! Lay waste to this blue piece of garbage!"

Left and right I began being surrounded by various players.

"Hmph. Sending the grunts to work first, huh?"

I take aim.

"Alright," I smirk. "If you all want to play this way, a whole army against one man, I have the perfect form for the job."

I go to my Zero Ability and stare at all of them blankly.

"Come on!" I shout. "Attack me with everything you have!"

The enemy army began to spray fire in my direction. I jump into the air and put the Saber between my legs with the tip pointing downwards.

"FISSION!" I shout landing on a Snake user's head.

I pull the Saber blade from his head and began cutting through everything in sight.

"You all are pathetic," I say.

I switch to my MegaMan X Ability.

"The only pathetic one here is you!" Yuki shouts.

"I just killed a majority of your army," I laugh.

I began charging the Buster Cannon.

"The lot of you are about to be relieved of duty. Run away or die," I hiss.

Every remaining man and woman ran like hell away from me. This only just left me and Yuki.

"What are you going to do without your army?" I ask. "You may as well come with me now. It's over."

"I'm going to fight you!" She shouts. "One on one!"

She began to glow and Samus' Armor appeared on her.

"It's not going to be hard to beat you," I say.

Yuki says nothing and points her Arm Cannon at me. I return to my base form and do the same.

"Where I am sending you is the total opposite of where your sister is," I tell her. "Surrender. You can't win."

She fires at me at a rapid pace. Each shot missed as I advanced toward her. I switch to my Time Stop Ability.

"Za Warudo," I say.

"The... World?" She tilts her head in confusion.

I activate the Time Stop Ability and continued my casual stride towards her.

"Futile," I say. "Futile. Futile. Futile. Futile. Futile! Futile! Futile! FUTILEFUTILEFUTILEFUTILE!"

I run at her full force. I was within range to land the final blow and found that I couldn't do it. I cancel the Time Stop. I hug Yuki which was very much to her surprise.

"I can't do it," I say. "All I see is her. I'm drafting you into Dank Memes."

"But I just tried to kill you!"

"I know. Yandere bitch," I tell her and hug her tighter.

Match 41: Accommodations

It was midnight when we arrived. I open the RV door and walk inside. I crash onto my bed. In case you're wondering, Cheyenne and I don't share a room. She bunks with the Mega Man girl. Yuki lays next to me, but faces the wall rather than me.

I hear a knock on the door and I go to open it. It was Mattheo.

"Hey," he said.

"Morning," I yawn.

"Sorry to bother you," he said.

"It's fine," I tell him. "What's up?"

"Doesn't Will seem a little different?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it..." I began to ponder.

An explosion rings out. Will began to radiate sheer power.

"PK Fire!"

He lit an RV on fire.

"Will!" I shout. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He says nothing and advances on me. I transform into my Zero form. He pull his bat runs at me. I pull my Saber and run at him. Wood met plasma with each strike.

My Saber blade turned orange.

"RYUUENJIN!" I shout leaping into the air and slashing upwards.

The blade burned through the bat and cleaved it in two. Will then pulled a yoyo and swung it. I duck and hack at his legs which he dodges easily. I slam my fist into the ground sending lights shooting from the ground and sky trapping Will.

"REKKOHA!" I shout.

I slash sending out an electrified crescent wave of energy at Will.

"GENMUU ZERO!"

I slash more and more causing an entire barrage to fly at Will. I heard a whirring noise and around Will unharmed. He absorbed all that I sent at him. He smirked and gathered his energy.

"PK Rockin'!" He cries.

Fire, ice, and electrical energy fly from his hands. Before impact, I pull an object from a compartment on my leg and press a button causing a green energy shield to appear. The attack hit the shield and caused me fly backwards. I threw the shield and it hit Will in the arm slicing it clean off. The shield flew back to me and I plucked it out of the air.

"PK Heal Omega," he mumbled.

The arm that just came off began to regrow.

"That's gross," I commented.

He looked at me with wild eyes and began laughing maniacally. I look at him.

"What's wrong with you?!" I shout.

No answer.

"Don't you see what you're doing?!"

He begins to ready a PK Thunder.

"If I can't get it through to you rationally, I guess I have to beat it into you," I pull the Z-Buster.

He fires off the PK Thunder and I let loose a charged shot. Both collide in mid-air and we are reduced to fighting hand to hand. I throw a punch which he blocked and he countered with a quick jab to my gut. I go for a round kick to his ribs and followed up with spinning back kick knocking him back. I pull both Sabers and run at him.

"Forgive me!" I shout.

Slashing wildly, I began turning Will into mincemeat, but something felt off like wasn't him. There is no way Will would attack us like this.

"Die, soulless copy!" I come down on the fake with a downward slash cutting him into two.

I sheath my Sabers and return to normal. Looking at the mutilated corpse, I began to wonder what happened to Will. I turn around and walk back inside.

"I'm going to bed," I declared. "Feel free to stay where you are."

I lay next to Yuki and fell asleep.

**Geez, this took a while to write. Well, due to a lot of distractions actually. I'm not gonna lie, this was tiring. Well, that summarizes my day. Anyway, all of my loyal readers, this story, I believe has reached its climax. What will happen next? Not even I know! See you, my dudes.**


	20. Chapter 42-Chapter 43

Match 42: New Home

I wake up and step outside to go to the main command room. I came to one decision: to take the town of Phoenix as our base. Walking back inside, I tell Yuki my idea.

"We take the town as one big base," I explain.

"I don't know..." she said.

I hear a knock.

"Who is it?" I call.

"Lorenzo!"

"Come in!"

He opens the door and steps inside.

"I heard your idea," he said. "I don't think it's bad, but it's worth a try."

"What have we got to lose?" I shrug.

"I guess it's too early to find out," I hear Cheyenne walk in.

She walks over and sits on my lap.

"Tramp," I heard Yuki say.

"Slut," I heard Cheyenne hiss in response.

"Ladies, calm down," I tell them.

"Well," Lorenzo said. "Any idea where we begin breaching the city?"

"I say we send Carl and his crew to do aerial reconnaissance and let us know if we're going to be up against anything down there," I advise him.

"Do you know how we're going to take the city if it is overrun by Master Hand's forces?" He asked.

I smirk and laugh. "Tear them a new one."

"Sounds good," he says walking out.

The girls were still growling at each other.

"I just told you two to calm down," I told them.

Match 43: Neo Phoenix

Lorenzo walks back into RV.

"They're back," he said.

"Any news?" I ask sipping my coffee.

"Carl said that the city was clean and that no hostiles were in sight," he explained.

"Okay, then," I sat down my coffee cup. "Give the order, Mr. Leader."

Within an hour we were ready to go.

"This is Little Boy Blue," I said into the radio. "How's everyone doing this fine November morning?"

"Hey there, Little Boy Blue, this is He-Man," I heard Tristen say. "I'm doing good. How about you, Little Green Man?"

"I'm doing just fine," Lorenzo spoke. "How was your morning, Mr. Squidward?"

"Just swell!" Mattheo said. "Green Dragon, how's the weather up there?"

"Rain clouds are in the area," he replied. "Judging how dark they are, thunderstorms are in our future. Drive safe, everyone! I'll be heading in myself! Over and out!"

As if on cue, thunder boomed and rain began to pour.

"This is Little Boy Blue to He-Man," I said into the radio. "Was that in any vision this morning?"

"Negative, Little Boy Blue," Tristen replied. "Shall we go now?"

"Little Green Man," I said into the radio. "Preparations are complete. We are ready to go on your command, sir."

"Mission is now a go!" Lorenzo said.

We all began to move southbound toward Phoenix.

"Little Boy Blue to Green Dragon," I said. "Come in, Green Dragon."

"What can I do for you, Little Boy Blue?" Carl responded.

"What is our estimated arrival time?"

"I'd say we'll reach Phoenix within two hours at least taking in account our current speed and mountain paths and such," he replied.

"Thank you kindly!" I say.

Yuki and Cheyenne were cuddling in the back fast asleep whereas I had to keep my eyes on the road. I can only imagine how they were going to react upon waking up.

"This is Blue Yogi," I heard a voice say. "Is anyone not falling asleep at the wheel right now?"

"That's a negative for me, Blue Yogi," I say.

"Oh great, you're the only one who's radio is on," she groans.

"I'm here," Lorenzo said.

"I'll talk to you then," Michaela said. "Screw off, bolt head."

"Sure thing," I switched off my radio.

"Any news?" Yuki asked sleepily.

"No," I reply.

Yuki sits next to me and watches the rain fall. I then look at the gas gauge. It was almost empty. Switching on the radio, I put the speaker to my mouth.

"Little Green Man, are you there?" I ask.

"Affirmative, Little Boy Blue," Lorenzo confirmed. "What's up?"

"I'm almost out of gas," I explain.

"So am I," Lorenzo said. "We'd better tell everyone we need to stop."

"Gotcha," I say. "Yuki, you drive."

We switch places and I transform. I pick the Mega Man Star Force Ability. My armor boots change into something more bootlike, my helmet covers half of my head letting some of my hair free, a red visor covers my eyes, my left arm has a gauntlet that looks like a head, and I basically look like a rip off of my interdimensional self's transformation. I look at the radio and I become warped inside. A message in my visor reads, "Radio EM Cyber Core." The floor below me is a bright green and branches off into different paths which I guess leads to the other radios. Turning around, I see a small blue being with an antenna on its head.

"What are you?" I ask.

"I am a Hertz, good sir," it replied. "I am the one that makes your radio work."

"Oh cool," I say. "So you guys can turn the radios on and off?"

"We sure can!"

I ran into each and every one of the radio Cyber Cores.

"That should do it," I return to the Real World and transform back.

I take the radio. "This is Little Boy Blue. I am almost out of gas. We need a pit stop right now."

"Roger," everyone said in unison.

We all came to a screeching halt. I got out just as lightning struck a nearby cactus.

"Shit!" I curse.

I grab the gas can and started to fill up the tank. It began to rain harder and harder. When I was finished, I put the gas can up and dashed back inside. I grabbed the radio.

"We are now ready to go," I say.

We once again began moving. Yuki was sitting at the table and Cheyenne was fast asleep. I yawned. This sort of weather always made me drowsy.

"I'll take over for you," Yuki said.

"It's fine," I said.

She started walking over.

"Fine," I tell her.

I get up and walk to the bed. I climb under the covers and fall asleep. An hour later, I wake up and we're still moving. Getting up, I walk over and sit in the passenger seat.

"Welcome back," Yuki said.

"Good to be back," I reply.

I look outside and it's still pouring rain.

"No change in weather I see," I comment.

"Nope," She replied.

"This is Green Dragon," Carl said. "The estimated time till we reach our destination is now 40 minutes."

"Finally, we're almost there," I stretch.

The fourth minutes pass quickly and we soon arrive in Phoenix.

"Home sweet home," Yuki said.

"Yeah," I say. "I guess."

We pull up to a really nice hotel and our tech guys walk in and start setting everything up. Next, we parked our RV'S into the parking garage and went to our assigned rooms. I pick up Cheyenne and take her to our room. Yuki decided to pull some strings and bunked with us. I lay Cheyenne down and boot up my computer.

I hear a knock and our head technician Morgan walks in.

"Is your router working alright?" He asked.

"The computer's internet is work in," I say. "So, yeah."

"That's good," he replied. "Let me know if the Internet starts acting up."

"Thanks for the heads up."

As of today, Neo Phoenix is established.


	21. Chapter 44-Chapter 45

Match 44: Peace and Quiet

Late at night on December 1st, I was sitting at my computer typing. Yuki and Cheyenne were sound asleep. Both were supposed to sleep in a different room, but they wanted to sleep in my room. They make it a competition to win my affection. It honestly bothers me. Any other guy would be happy to have to attractive girls fight over them.

"I have no other scenarios I can think of," I say to no one in particular.

I kick back in my chair and look at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I reflect on everything that's happened. I lost my family, I gained the powers of my favorite video game character, I'm fighting in a death game that erupted into World War III, and I lost my significant other. This has been nothing but one big mess. At least I still have everyone else.

"Is everything alright?" Cheyenne asked.

"I have a lot on my mind," I reply.

She hugs me from behind.

"It will be fine," Cheyenne said. "We'll get out of this in one piece."

"I hope so," I reply. "You should go back to sleep."

"No," she said back. "You need the most sleep out of the three of us in this room. You spend most of your time working."

"I can't afford not to," I tell her.

"You need sleep," she said.

"Fine, you win," I sigh.

We both lay down in one bed leaving Yuki sleeping alone in the other. I fall asleep next to Cheyenne. The next morning, I wake up in between Yuki and Cheyenne. Cheyenne was cuddled up to me and Yuki was too.

"This is like a bad harem anime," I say. "Author, why?"

(It was just an idea I was throwing around.)

"You're idea blows!"

(Would you rather it be two guys?!)

"Fuck no! Plus I'm you!"

(No, bitch, you're me.)

"I am an asshole!"

"Yes you are," Yuki said groggily. "Now shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep."

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?" I ask.

"Oh!" Yuki exclaimed waking up. "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine," I tell her. "Go back to sleep."

"Alright," Yuki curls back up and sleeps.

I get up and go downstairs

"Hey," Tristen says. "Wanna play Yu-Gi-Oh! for old time's sake?"

"Sure," I reply. "I think my cards are in my bag."

I go back upstairs and grab a clear box with two decks in it. Running downstairs, Yuki trails me with a box in HER hands.

"You play too?" I ask.

"I do," she said. "None of my men gave me a challenge though."

"I'll play you after I beat my friend," I tell her.

We continued downstairs and met up with Tristen at a table in the lobby.

"Why didn't we use the elevator?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't want to," I reply.

"Ready?" I ask separating my purple Monster Cards from my main deck.

"Let's go," Tristen said separating his silver cards from his deck.

We set our decks on the table and drew five cards. My hand was made up of the cards Hero's Rule 2, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, Elemental Hero Woodsman, Polymerization, and Common Soul.

"Old rules or new, Tristen?" I ask.

"Old rules, please, boss," he replied.

"I go first," I declare drawing a card.

I drew a Trap Card called "The Huge Revolution is Over." I set Hero's Rule 2 and The Huge Revolution is Over face down in the Spell and Trap Card Zone. I played Polymerization and sent Woodsman and Air Hummingbird from my hand to the Graveyard (discard pile). Doing so let me bring out one of the purple Monster Cards.

"I summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" I declare placing the card on the table. "I end my turn."

"My turn," Tristen said drawing a card. "I set two cards in my Spell and Trap Zone. Then, I discard Changer Synchron from my hand and Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Next, I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog and use my Quickdraw Synchron Tuner Monster and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Seven Swords Warrior!"

He placed one of his silver Monsters on the field.

"I end my turn," he said.

"My turn!"

I draw from my deck. My hand was made up of the Spell Card Common Soul and a high level Monster called Elemental Hero Bladedge. I set Common Soul face down.

"I attack Seven Swords Warrior with Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" I declare.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Tristen said smirking. "I activate my Trap Card! Scrap Iron Scarecrow! Once per turn, it can negate your attacks. After use, it gets turned back face down!"

"Damn!" I exclaim. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Tristen shouts drawing a card. "I activate a Spell Card! Night Beam! It destroys one face down Spell or Trap you control! I choose the middle one!"

The bastard just destroyed The Huge Revolution is Over.

"Next," He says. "I summon Turbo Synchron and use him and Seven Sword Swords Warrior to Synchro Summon Colossal Fighter!"

He sends his Turbo Synchron and Seven Swords Warrior to the Graveyard and brings out another silver card.

"Both monsters have the same attack points," He notes. "I end my turn."

I draw from the deck and look at my hand. I have Elemental Hero Bladedge and a Spell Card called Monster Reincarnation.

"I play Monster Reincarnation!" I cry. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can add one Monster from my Graveyard to my hand!"

I discard Bladedge and bring back Woodsman.

"I set one Monster in face down defense position!" I put Woodsman man face down and sideways.

The game goes on for a solid thirty minutes ending with me winning.

"That's game!" I smirk.

"My turn to play you!" She said excitedly.

She grabs a deck from her box.

"I use Ice Barrier cards!" She exclaims. "If I win, I get a kiss!"

The duel began and ended with me losing.

"Damn," I say.

Yuki leans over and kisses me. All of a sudden, she moans extremely loud. I blush and she climbs off of me and walks away triumphant.

"This is bullshit," I say laying my head down.

Match 45: The Significant Return

I was on yet another solo mission the following day and I was once again in Vegas. Looking out of the side of the Luxor hotel building, an army of players, Metals, and Alloys were advancing southbound.

"You aren't going to go any farther," I say.

I throw off my sand color cloak and leap from the building. Upon landing, I run towards the army. They see me instantly and open fire. I sidestep a punch from a Little Mac player and deliver a crushing blow into his chest and he crumples like paper. I fire off a Buster shot into the leg of an Ike, crippling him.

"There's too many," I growl.

I switch to my MegaMan Zero Ability and began swiftly cutting down enemies left and right. A Lucina grabs my hair.

"Dammit, Dr. Wily," I curse cutting that lock of hair off. "Why did you design Zero with long hair?"

I slash the Saber and put a good gash in her leg.

"Join or perish," I say pointing the Saber in her face.

"I-I..." She stutters. "I don't want to die, so I'll join."

I pull an E-Tank and hold her leg.

"What are you doing?" She asks blushing.

"Fixing your leg," I pour the E-Tank on her leg.

"The pain's gone," she says surprised.

"Now get up and fight alongside me!" I shout.

She pulls the Falchion and gets up.

"Let's go!" I shout.

We go separate directions and get to work. I began cutting down and converting more enemies. When in fear, the human psyche will cause a person to take whatever action keeps them out of danger so conversion was easy.

"Line up side by side!" I order.

My men do just that.

"Long-range fighters up front! Close-range fighters behind them! Create a phalanx!" I shout.

They do just that.

"Advance!"

All of us began to move as one.

"Projectile combatants, wipe out the enemy vanguard!" I shout.

Sounds of Buster Cannons, Plasma Guns, and gunfire of various kinds rang out.

"Long-range fighters, fall back behind the close-range!" I bark. "Close-range, attack the enemy middle guard!"

In this fight, this battle is a song. I was merely the conductor. Suddenly, my close combat troops began dropping like flies leaving only a few alive including the Lucina. I saw a shape that was all too familiar. The only enemy before us was a lone Metal Samus. She walked just like HER.

"Kotoko!" I run over to her with my eyes tearing up.

She fires her Arm Cannon and I get hit in the chest.

"Kotoko..." I start to cry. "What happened to you?"

She doesn't respond.

"Fine," I ready my Saber. "I didn't want to do this."

I charge. She began to rapidly fire off round after round. I deflect each one with the Shield Boomerang. I throw the Shield Boomerang and hit her in the chest cutting a gash in her armor. She gets back up and fires off a missile.

I cut through it and continue running at her. Dashing, I slam the butt of the Saber under her helmet and it flies off revealing the face that I have missed for so long.

"I can't believe what they did to you," I say.

"C...onnor..." She said in a labored voice. "Your... hair... it's..."

"Long and blonde," I finish for her. "I know. It's part of this Ability."

"I... Love... It..." She smiled. "Let's go... home."

"Okay!" I cry.

"Hold it," a voice said.

"Will..." I grit my teeth. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"I changed sides," he replied getting his bat.

"Let's just cut the crap," I say. "I wanna get this over with."

He fires off a PK Thunder and launches himself at me. I dodge and slash at him. My blade glances off of the bat. I leap into the air and flip while slashing the Saber.

"Shippuga!" I shout as ice projectiles emerge from the Saber.

They hit him and froze him in place. I walk over and the Saber turns orange and fiery.

"RYUUENJIN!" I shout, leapt into the air, and brought the Saber up.

The flaming blade melted through the ice and scorched Will.

"Now let's go home," We began the long walk south.

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Terribly sorry for not updating as of late. I have been very busy. As a treat for some of my readers who play Yu-Gi-Oh, I implemented a part of a game into the story because why not? As for the return of Kotoko, that's an idea I had that came to me this morning. I figured it would be good, but that's not for me to decide. It's up to all of you: my readers. Thanks for supporting me! It's been almost a full year since this fanfiction was in development! Thank you all for a wonderful year! I hope to continue entertaining you for many more awesome years! Thanks again to all of you: friends, family,the Lord (I'm religious. Deal with it.), and you! **


End file.
